A Baggins indeed
by Lily Dragonquill
Summary: Kapitel 10 - Als Frodo von Lily erfährt ändert sich alles, denn auch Lilys Leben verläuft nicht ohne Abenteuer. -- AU
1. Unverhofft

**Autor notes:**

Diese Geschichte verdankt ihr Dasein vor allem zwei Leuten und diesen möchte ich hier danken. 

**Alfiriel**, ohne die ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, überhaupt etwas über Lily zu schreiben und vor allem  
**Boromia**, die mir mit einer einzigen Aussage (von der ich anfangs nicht einmal begeistert war) eine Vorstellung in den Kopf pflanzte, die sich über Nacht in eine Lebensgeschichte verwandelte.

Die Nachnamen der Hobbits sind aus dem Englischen genommen. Und auch sonst finden sich vielleicht die einen oder anderen englischen Einflüsse. 

~~~

**A Baggins indeed**  


**Kapitel 1: Unverhofft**

_Dezember 1419:_

Am Ersten des Monats hatte Frodo eine Nachricht aus Buckelstadt erhalten. Sein Vetter Peregrin wünschte, ihn zu sehen. Frodo ließ sich nicht lange bitten und sattelte sein Pony um sich auf den Weg zu den Großen Smials zu machen.  
Den ganzen Weg über ertappte er sich dabei, wie er über einen weiteren Satz im Brief nachdachte.  
Außerdem ist hier etwas für dich zurückgelassen worden, dass dich sehr überraschen dürfte.'  
Was konnte man für ihn in den Großen Smials schon zurückgelassen haben, und vor allem, wer? 

Einen Augenblick gingen seine Gedanken zurück zu seinem letzten Besuch in den Großen Smials, einen Monat, bevor er das Auenland verlassen hatte. Das Gesicht eines Mädchens tauchte für einen Augenblick vor seinen Augen auf, doch war es verblasst, ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte.

Er wickelte seinen Umhang enger um sich und trieb sein Pony zur Eile, als der Wind zu wehen begann und einige Schneeflocken vom Himmel tanzten. Bald hätte er Buckelstadt erreicht.

Der Hobbit in den Ställen begrüßte ihn freundlich und nahm sich sogleich seines Ponys an. Frodo stapfte zum Eingang. Pippin hatte ihn bereits erwartet und führte ihn in die große, gemütliche Höhle.  
Frodo war erschöpft und legte sich gleich nach dem Abendessen schlafen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sah er, dass sich über Nacht ein weißer Teppich aus Schnee, über dem Auenland ausgebreitet hatte. Pippin saß bereits in der Küche und nippte an einer Tasse Tee. Frodo leistete ihm Gesellschaft und nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück setzten sich die beiden vor den Kamin, wo sie sich ihre Pfeifen stopften und lange erzählten. Frodo berichtete von den Wiederaufbauarbeiten in Hobbingen. Beinahe alles, das durch die Strolche und Saruman zerstört wurde, war wieder aufgebaut worden. Auch Bag End würde in wenigen Monaten wieder bewohnbar sein.   
"Das ist gut!"  
Die Hobbits sahen sich überrascht um. Pippin grinste, als er Adelard erblickte, Frodo begrüßte ihn freundlich. Adelard gesellte sich zu ihnen und sie unterhielt sich einige Zeit. Doch plötzlich griff Adelard nach Frodos Schultern und sah ihn ernst an.  
"Du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch an meine Tochter Asphodel, nicht wahr, Frodo?", fragte er. 

Für einen Augenblick blitzten Frodos Augen auf. Wie könnte er sie vergessen? Schon sein ganzes Leben lang, hatte er ein Auge auf sie geworfen und wann immer er in den Großen Smials war, versuchte er, so oft wie möglich in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Sie war wunderschön gewesen und nur wenige Jahre jünger, als er selbst. Ihre langen, rostbraunen Haare hatte sie meist mit einer Spange im Nacken zusammengebunden. Doch was er niemals vergessen würde, waren ihre Augen. Sie waren dunkel gewesen und hatten einen Glanz in sich, den Frodo nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Er hatte sie geliebt und erst, als es schon beinahe zu spät war, erfuhr er, dass auch sie ihn liebte. Sie muss gewusst haben, dass er ging. Sie hatte ihn selbst darauf angesprochen, doch er hatte geschwiegen. Dennoch verbrachten sie die Nacht gemeinsam. Nie würde er diese Nacht vergessen.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran und Pippin bemerkte, dass seine Wangen eine rötliche Färbung annahmen. 

Es war zu spät gewesen. Mehr als diese eine Nacht war ihnen nicht vergönnt. Sie war umgekommen, während Saruman sich des Auenlandes bemächtigte. Er wusste nicht, wie es geschehen war, oder wann. Alles, was man ihm gesagt hatte war, dass sie nicht mehr lebte. 

"Ich erinnere mich gut an sie", antwortete er schließlich.   
Adelard nickte und dann begann er zu erzählen.  
"Ich weiß, was geschehen ist, in jener Nacht, Frodo. Ich erfuhr es erst Wochen später und ich war wütend gewesen, doch das soll nun keine Rolle mehr spielen. Sie schrieb dir einen Brief, der dich niemals erreichte. Wie wir alle, erfuhr auch sie, dass du das Auenland verlassen hattest und lange Nächte vergingen, in denen sie auf deine Rückkehr hoffte. Doch du bist nicht gekommen. Bald konnte sie nicht mehr verstecken, was in jener Nacht geschehen war und am 23. April war es soweit. Die Wehen setzten ein, doch es sollte keine einfache Geburt werden. Stunden litt sie unter großen Schmerzen, bis am Morgen des 24. endlich das Kind geboren war. Ein Mädchen, dessen Name Lily sein sollte, denn Lilien waren ihre Lieblingsblumen."  
Frodo hatte sich Adelards Geschichte schweigend angehört, doch er spürte, wie es ihm mit jedem seiner Wort, schwerer fiel zu atmen. 

Ein Kind? _Er_ war Vater? Das konnte nicht sein. Was sollte er mit einem Kind machen? Er hatte schon auf viele Kinder acht gegeben, als er noch im Brandyschloss lebte, aber er hatte nie daran gedacht, selbst welche zu haben. Erst recht nicht jetzt, nach dem Ringkrieg. Er musste sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, nicht verfolgt zu werden, zu Hause zu sein.  
Er konnte kein Kind haben, das war unmöglich. 

"Ein Kind", keuchte er und sah ihn voller Entsetzen und zugleich verwundert an.  
Adelard nickte.   
"Ein Kind, gesund und munter. Doch die Geburt war schwer und meine Tochter war sehr erschöpft. Sie schlief lange und als sie wieder erwachte, berichtete sie mir alles über jene Nacht. Doch nicht nur das, sie äußerte auch einen Wunsch. Das Kind sollte den Namen seines Vaters, Baggins, tragen und es sollte bei seinem Vater aufwachsen, sollte er jemals zurückkehren. Ich versicherte ihr, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen und bald darauf schlief sie wieder ein. Ein Schlaf aus dem sie nicht mehr erwachen sollte."  
Adelards Ausdrucks war ernst, doch Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Frodo brachte kein Wort heraus und starrte verzweifelt ins Leere.  
"Sie hat dich geliebt, Frodo. Sie hat dich wirklich geliebt."

Adelard hätte noch mehr gesagt, doch seine Trauer übermannte ihn. Pippin legte ihm tröstend einen Arm auf die Schulter und sah Frodo an, der noch immer nicht fassen konnte, was ihm soeben offenbart wurde.

Ein Kind.   
Asphodel war bei seiner Geburt gestorben, und nicht, wie er glaubte, beim Angriff der Menschen. Sie war gestorben, weil sein Kind geboren wurde.  
_Sein_ Kind.  
Es sollte bei seinem Vater aufwachsen, sollte er jemals zurückkehren.'  
Die Worte hallten wie ein böses Omen in seinem Kopf wieder.  
Seine linke Hand griff unwillkürlich nach dem weißen Edelstein, der an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing.  
Sollte er jemals zurückkehren.'

"Frodo?"   
Pippin sah ihn besorgt an. Er war blass und die Röte, die zuvor seine Wangen geziert hatte, war verschwunden. Frodo nickte, um zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
In Wahrheit jedoch, war er sich selbst nicht sicher, was er fühlte oder fühlen sollte.  
Asphodel, das Mädchen, das er schon immer geliebt hatte, war tot, weil sie ein Kind gebar. Doch nicht irgendein Kind, sondern sein eigenes. 

Tränen traten in seine Augen, doch er schluckte sie hinunter.   
Er war der Vater von Asphodels Tochter. Vater. Er war kein Vater, er konnte kein Vater sein.  
Die Wunden seiner Reise gingen tief, doch wie tief sie waren, wusste nicht einmal er selbst. Konnte er auf ein Kind achten? Wollte er das überhaupt? 

"Ich möchte sie sehen", sagte er plötzlich.   
Adelard nickte, trocknete seine Tränen und führte ihn in sein Zimmer. Dort, in einer Ecke des dunklen Raumes, stand ein Kinderwagen. Frodo spürte, wie seine Knie mit jedem Schritt weicher wurden. Einige Schritte vor dem Kinderwagen blieb er stehen.

Adelard sprach mit dem Kind, also schlief es nicht. Das Mädchen war hellwach, denn nun quiekte es vergnügt, doch Frodo wagte noch immer nicht, näher zu treten.  
_Sein_ Kind.  
Adelard winkte ihn zu sich. Unsicher sah sich Frodo zu Pippin um, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Zögernd trat er schließlich näher. 

Neugierig betrachteten ihn die leuchtenden, braunen Kinderaugen. Dünne braune Löckchen zierten den Kopf des Mädchens. Die Pausbäckchen waren leicht gerötet. Ein Lächeln breitete sich plötzlich auf dem kleinen Gesicht auf. Das Mädchen quiekte vergnügt.

Frodo, der erst nur verwundert und unsicher in den Kinderwagen geblickt hatte, lächelte nun selbst. Ehe er wusste, was er tat, hatte er die Kleine vorsichtig auf seinen Arm genommen. Die neugierigen Augen wendeten sich nicht einmal von ihm ab. Ihre Hände erwischten seinen rechten Zeigefinger und umklammerten ihn fest.

Sein Kind, doch es sah aus wie Asphodel. Das Mädchen hatte ihre Augen. Die selben leuchtenden Augen, in die er sich vor so vielen Jahren verliebt hatte. Asphodel war tot, doch in ihr lebte sie weiter.

Frodo bemerkte nicht, wie Adelard und Pippin vielsagende Blicke tauschten.  
Seine Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, als er ihr lächelnd über die zarten Wangen strich.  
_Seine_ Tochter.  
"Lily Baggins", flüsterte er. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Frodo wusste, dass er sie liebte.  


~tbc~


	2. Entscheidungen

Endlich Kapitel 2 ist da!!! 

Zur Beruhigung aller, ich habe eure Reviews erhalten, auch wenn sie nicht angezeigt werden. Aus welchem Grund auch immer... *seufz*

@ **Vicky: **Sie wird weiter gehen, auch wenn ich mir jetzt noch nicht ganz über den Verlauf der Geschichte im Klaren bin ;)

@ **Elinel:** Vielen Dank für das große Lob!! ;) 

@ **Ivy Burrows:** Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen. Hängt aber immer ganz von meiner Lust ab... das heißt... welcher Geschichte schenke ich heute meine Aufmerksamkeit? *g*

@ **Terra: **Wie bereits in der PM gesagt... ich war am Anfang auch eher skepitsch... und um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin es noch. Ich bin jedenfalls selbst gespannt, was mir alles einfällt und wie groß Frodos Rolle letzten Endes sein wird. Denn eigentlich handelt es sich hierbei um Lilys "Lebenslauf" und vermutlich wird Frodo in erster Linie in den ersten Kapiteln noch im Vordergrund stehen und dann allmählich in den Hintergrund rutschen. 

~~~~~~

**Kapitel 2: Entscheidungen**

Die Welt schien stillzustehen, während sich Vater und Tochter stumm betrachteten. 

Er war Vater, Vater von Asphodels Tochter. Ein so kleines Kind, vollkommen hilflos. _Sein_ Kind. Jetzt, da er sie genauer betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass sie auch ihm ähnlich sah. Nicht nur ihre Haare hatten die selbe Farbe, wie seine eigenen, auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte ihn, jetzt, da sie die Stirn kritisch in Falten gelegt hatte, an sich selbst.

Pippin und Adelard beobachteten sie lächelnd. Adelard holte schließlich tief Luft und begann erneut zu sprechen.  
"Asphodel wollte, dass sie bei dir aufwächst."  
Frodo wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und unterbrach ihn abrupt. "Sie kann nicht bei mir aufwachsen."  
"Weshalb nicht?"

Frodo zögerte. Seine Hand griff wieder nach dem Edelstein, an seiner Brust.

Sie konnte nicht bei ihm aufwachsen. Noch war Bag End nicht bewohnbar und auch, wenn er wieder einziehen konnte, war es kein Platz für Lily.  
Nicht Bag End war das Problem, sondern er selbst. Er hatte sich verändert, war verwundet und nie wirklich zurückgekehrt. Was, wenn die Erinnerung an das Dunkel ihn heimsuchte? Er wäre eine Gefahr für Lily.

"Ich kann das nicht." Hastig und dennoch mit großer Vorsicht, legte er das Kind zurück in den Kinderwagen. Schnell fügte er hinzu, dass Lily in Tukland besser aufgehoben wäre.  
Adelard sah ihn entgeistert an.  
"Ich bin alt, Frodo, sehr alt. Ich kann nicht auf sie acht geben. Ich kann..."  
Frodo brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  
"Ich bin erst vor kurzem von einer langen Reise zurückgekehrt. Einer Reise, die all meine Energiereserven aufbrauchte. Ich habe nicht die Kraft, mich um ein Kind zu kümmern. Sie würde es bei mir nicht gut haben."  
Adelard traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Du willst den letzten Wunsch meiner Tochter also nicht erfüllen? Ich habe ihr versprochen, alles daran zu setzen, dass es so geschehen würde, wie sie es wollte und jetzt sagst du, du hättest keine Kraft, dich um die Kleine zu kümmern? Glaubst du denn, ich hätte sie? Das habe ich nicht, und doch habe ich es versucht, solange bis du zurückkehrtest. Nun ist es deine Aufgabe!"

Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, Asphodels Wunsch nicht nachzukommen. Er verstand auch Adelards Einwände, doch er konnte Lily nicht mitnehmen, so gerne er das auch tun würde.   
Die Erinnerung an den Ring lag noch immer schwer auf ihm und er musste erst lernen, damit umzugehen. Außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung, wie man Kinder großzog und war es gewohnt, alleine zu leben. Er war sich sicher, dass Lilys Leben in den Großen Smials besser verlaufen würde. 

"Hier bekommt sie alles, was für sie wichtig ist", sagte er knapp und wandte den Blick ab. 

  
Pippin hatte sich bisher aus der Unterhaltung herausgehalten, doch nun griff er ein.  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht, Frodo. Warst du es nicht, der ohne Eltern aufwuchs? Willst du sie das gleiche Schicksal durchleben lassen? Eine Baggins unter Tooks?"  
Ein Schlag, der sein Ziel nicht verfehlte. Frodo warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.   
"Sprich nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst!", sagte er hitzig.  
"Ich mag sie vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber du tust es", entgegnete Pippin scharf. "Und dennoch willst du sie hier zurücklassen."  
Frodo wandte erneut den Blick ab, doch seine Augen fielen auf Lily. Ängstlich sah sie sich um. Sie verstand nicht, um was es bei dieser Diskussion ging, doch sie spürte die Spannung, die in der Luft lag.

Frodo wollte sie wieder in die Arme nehmen, sie trösten, doch er tat es nicht. Er würde sie hier lassen und es wäre nicht gut, jetzt eine Beziehung zu dem Kind aufzubauen.

"Das verstehst du nicht, Pippin", wiederholte er noch einmal und stapfte dann aus dem Zimmer. Pippin ging ihm sogleich hinterher. Adelard blieb zurück und beruhigte Lily, die zu weinen begonnen hatte. 

"Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du Adelard damit antust, Frodo?", schimpfte Pippin. "Er hat die letzen sieben Monate nichts anderes getan, als sich um das Kind zu sorgen, aber er kann nicht länger so weiter machen. Er ist erschöpft und sollte ruhen. Eigentlich ist er es, um den man sich kümmern sollte, doch statt dessen kümmert er sich um Lily, um _deine_ Tochter, Frodo. Du weißt wie es ist, alleine aufzuwachsen. Du weißt, wie schnell ein Kind unter den vielen Bewohnern einer großen Höhle übersehen werden kann. Willst du ihr das nicht ersparen? Nimm sie mit dir, Frodo. Bag End ist doch groß genug."

Sie waren im Zimmer angekommen, dass Frodo während seines Besuchs bewohnte. Frodo war vor seinem Bett stehen geblieben und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt.   
"Ich kann nicht, Pippin. Ich kann es nicht", seine Stimme zitterte und auch der Rest seines Körpers bebte. Er ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

"Sie hat die selben leuchtenden Augen, wie Asphodel. So wunderschön. Meine Tochter, ich habe eine Tochter", murmelte er und erneut glitzerten Tränen in seinen Augen. 

Pippin setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Ich kann kein Kind großziehen, Pippin. Was kann ich ihr denn schon geben? Sieh mich an! Ich bin verwundet, Pip. Verwundet durch Dolch, Stich, Zahn und eine schwere Bürde. Ich bin nicht mehr der selbe, wie zuvor. Erinnerst du dich an den sechsten Oktober? Wir waren bereits auf der Heimreise. Meine Schulter schmerzte, doch das war nicht das Einzige. Dunkelheit brach erneut über mir herein und ich glaubte, noch immer gefangen zu sein, gefangen von dem Ring, der nicht mehr ist. Meine Wunden werden niemals heilen und ich fürchte, dadurch werde ich Lily schaden. Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas geschieht. Du hast mich gesehen, Pippin. Wenn ich sie mit mir nehme und ich werde plötzlich krank, wie es am sechsten Oktober der Fall war, wer achtet dann auf sie?"

Pippin verstand die Sorgen seines Vetters und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie angesehen hast, Frodo. Du hast sie bereits jetzt in dein Herz geschlossen. Was auch immer passieren wird, ich bin sicher, du wirst Lily nicht schaden, selbst wenn du wieder krank werden solltest. Außerdem denke ich, dass Sam weiterhin in deiner Nähe bleiben wird und er wird bemerken, wenn es dir nicht gut geht und sich dann um Lily kümmern, so lange bis du das wieder übernehmen kannst. Nimm sie mit dir, nach Bag End. Du erfüllst damit nicht nur Asphodels und Adelards Wunsch, sondern, wie ich denke, auch deinen eigenen."  
Frodo seufzte. "Ich liebe sie, doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."  
"Natürlich kannst du", meinte Pippin. "Noch bist du schließlich hier und es gibt genügend weibliche Hobbits, die dir Rat geben können, bis du Lily mit dir nimmst."  
Frodo lächelte gequält, doch Pippin klopfte ihm grinsend auf die Schulter.  
"Komm schon, Papa, wir wollen nach deiner Tochter sehen", rief er schließlich und ging mit Frodo aus dem Zimmer.

In der Tür hielt Frodo plötzlich inne und griff nach Pippins Arm.  
"Was ich dir gesagt habe, bleibt bitte unter uns."  
Pippin nickte. 

So machten sich die beiden wieder auf die Suche nach Adelard, der sich inzwischen mit Lily an den Kamin gesetzt hatte. Pippin berichtete ihm sogleich die gute Neuigkeit, Frodos Entscheidung betreffend. Adelard war außer sich vor Freude. Einzig Frodo war sich seiner Entscheidung nicht sicher und saß stumm am Kamin, Lily auf seinem Schoß.

Er betrachtete sie eingehend, als sie an ihn gekuschelt einschlief. Seine Tochter. Noch war ihm das nicht wirklich klar und er musste sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, ein Kind zu haben.   
Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Asphodel und ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht. All das schien eine Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen. So vieles war seither geschehen.  
Und doch lag sie nun hier in seinen Armen. Lily. Ein Kind, welches in jener Nacht entstanden war, das ihn nun den Rest seines Lebens begleiten und viele Dinge ändern sollte. Es beunruhigte ihn in gewisser Weise. 

Lily riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie rührte sich, war wach, schien aber die Augen noch nicht öffnen zu wollen. Frodo sprach sanft auf sie ein, bis sie schließlich die Augen aufschlug und ihn müde ansah.   
"Asphodels Augen", dachte Frodo lächelnd.   
Zärtlich strich er über ihre zarten Wangen und sprach mit ihr. Er entlockte ihr ein Lächeln und konnte nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln. 

Ja, er würde sie mit sich nehmen. Pippin hatte recht. Er würde nicht nur Aspodels letzten Wunsch erfüllen, sondern auch seinen eigenen. In so kurzer Zeit hatte er Lily in sein Herz geschlossen und er wollte nicht, dass sie so aufwuchs, wie er es getan hatte. In Bag End würde sie es gut haben und vielleicht konnte er durch sie den Schmerz seiner Reise vergessen und die Schatten würden nicht länger nach ihm greifen. Er würde auf sie achten. Nichts sollte ihr jemals zustoßen. 

  
Die Tage in den Großen Smials vergingen. Lilys Tanten, Viola und Peony, wiesen Frodo in alles ein, was er zu wissen brauchte. Frodo schwirrte der Kopf, als sie ihm sagten, worauf er alles achten musste. Seine anfängliche Entschlossenheit war verschwunden und er dachte verzweifelt daran, was alles auf ihn zukommen würde, würde er erst einmal alleine für Lily sorgen müssen. Doch sowohl Peony und Viola, als auch Heiderose, Pippins Mutter, versicherten ihm, dass er es schaffen würde. 

Frodo schickte einen Brief an die Cottons, um ihnen von Lily zu berichten und sie darauf vorzubereiten, dass er nicht alleine zurückkehren würde und bald darauf brach er auf. Beladen mit Kind, Kleidern, Decken, Spielzeug und vielen guten Wünschen setzte er sich in den Ponywagen und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Auch in Hobbingen hatte sich die Nachricht, dass Herr Baggins Vater geworden war, schnell verbreitet. Ganz geheuer war das den Hobbits natürlich nicht, schließlich war von Frodo Baggins die Rede, der vor einem Jahr ohne ein Wort, verschwunden war, genau wie es der alte Bilbo Baggins damals getan hatte. Viele fürchteten, er würde wieder heimlich aufbrechen und das Kind alleine zurücklassen. Andere behaupteten, er hätte einen schlechten Einfluss auf das Mädchen und man dürfe es nicht bei ihm lassen.  
Frodo achtete wenig auf das Gerede. Ihm war es egal, was die anderen denken mochten.

Im März des Jahres 1420 konnte er wieder in seine geliebte Höhle einziehen. Sam hatte Rosie geheiratet und die beiden wohnten nun ebenfalls in Bag End. Frodo hatte sich inzwischen an seine Vaterrolle gewohnt und tat alles, damit es Lily gut ging. Dennoch hörten die Schatten nicht auf, ihn zu verfolgen. Am 13. März war er wieder krank geworden.

  
Am 21. September 1421 bat Frodo Sam, ihn zu begleiten. Wohin sie gingen, sagte er ihm nicht. Lily ließ er in Rosies Obhut, die sich sowohl um sie, als auch um ihre eigene Tochter Elanor kümmern wollte, die erst vor sechs Monaten zur Welt gekommen war.   
Als die beiden im Wald auf Bilbo, die Herrin Galadriel, Herrn Elrond und viele andere Elben trafen, ahnte Sam Schlimmes.   
Bilbo sagte, dass er nun den Alten Took übertroffen hätte, und dass er nun bereit wäre, ein letztes Mal auf Fahrt zu gehen. Er fragte Frodo, ob er mit ihm käme, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Das Auenland ist gerettet worden und noch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das auch für mich gilt. Die Bürde, die ich trug, wird mich niemals ruhen lassen, dennoch gibt es ein Licht, dass alle Schatten vertreibt. Doch dieses Licht ist auf mich angewiesen und ich werde die Last ertragen, so lange, bis sie mich nicht mehr braucht. Lily gibt mir die Kraft, die ich brauche, um für sie da zu sein. Die Ringträger sollten gemeinsam gehen, dennoch werde ich bleiben, so lange, bis ich meine letzte Aufgabe erfüllt habe. Doch will ich euch begleiten, bis ihr eure letzte Fahrt antretet."  
Die Herrin Galadriel und Herr Elrond hatten ihn voll ehrfürchtiger Bewunderung angesehen. Bilbo wollte alles über Lily erfahren und Frodo berichtete voller Stolz von seiner Tochter.   
Eine Woche später, erreichten sie die Grauen Anfurten, wo sie auch Gandalf wieder trafen.  
Gandalf hatte gelächelt, als Frodo ihm seine Entscheidung mitteilte. Er kniete sich vor dem Hobbit nieder, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Ich habe es schon oft gesagt und du bestätigst meine Worte immer wieder, Frodo Baggins. Hobbits sind bemerkenswerte Geschöpfe."  
Frodo fiel ihm um den Hals, denn er wusste, die Zeit des Abschieds war gekommen. Als er sich von Bilbo trennen musste, brach er in Tränen aus, wohlwissend, dass er seinen geliebten Onkel vermutlich nicht wieder sehen würde.  
"Hier trennen sich unsere Wege nun, Ringträger. Du hast großen Mut bewiesen und tust es noch. Ich freue mich auf unsere nächste Begegnung, Frodo Baggins, denn ich bin sicher, wir werden uns wieder sehen."  
Frodo verbeugte sich tief vor der Herrin Galadriel.

Tränen traten in die Augen der Hobbits, als sie zusahen, wie Bilbo, Gandalf und die Elben das Schiff bestiegen.  
"Hier an den Ufern des Meeres kommt nun schließlich das Ende unserer Gemeinschaft in Mittelerde. Geht in Frieden! Ich will nicht sagen: weinet nicht; denn nicht alle Tränen sind von Übel!"  
Frodo behielt Gandalfs Worte immer in Erinnerung. Er wusste, dass dies nicht seine letzte Möglichkeit war, in den Westen zu segeln. Lange sah er dem Schiff hinter her und fragte sich, ob es richtig gewesen war, hier zu bleiben. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Lily und wusste die Antwort.

Als das Schiff außer Sichtweite war, trockneten Sam und Frodo ihre Tränen und machten sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Sie kamen gut voran, doch am sechsten Oktober rasteten sie. Frodo fühlte sich nicht wohl, war blass und seine Augen schienen Dinge in weiter Ferne zu sehen.   
Doch am Tag darauf ging es ihm wieder gut, obschon er weiterhin sehr schweigsam war. Am Abend des siebten Oktobers kehrten sie schließlich nach Hause zurück. Kaum hatte Frodo die Türe hinter sich geschlossen, kam Lily, deren dunkelbraune Locken wirr in ihr Gesicht fielen, auf ihn zugerannt. Ihre Augen leuchteten, als er sie in seine Arme schloss.  
Sam hatte ihn lächelnd beobachtet, ehe er sich Rosie zuwandte, die ihm die kleine Elanor auf den Schoß setzte.  
"Ja, wir sind zurück", sagte er zufrieden.

  
Frodo blieb lange neben ihrem Bett sitzen, nachdem Lily eingeschlafen war. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Wieder war er krank gewesen, wie jedes Jahr am 6. Oktober. Auch der 13. März war ein Tag, an dem die Schatten mächtiger waren. Würde es jedes Jahr so sein? Würde er an diesen Tagen nun immer in Dunkelheit versinken? Würden weiterhin dunkle Schatten nach ihm tasten, ihn umringen, einengen, verschlingen? 

_Wenn deine Verletzungen dich noch schmerzen und die Erinnerung an deine Bürde schwer ist, dann darfst du in den Westen gehen, bis all deine Wunden und Müdigkeit geheilt sind. Doch trage nun dies zur Erinnerung an Elbenstein und Abendstern, mit denen dein Leben verflochten war!'_

Er bemerkte, dass er nach dem Edelstein an seinem Hals gegriffen hatte und ihn so fest umklammert hielt, dass seine Hand zitterte. 

_Wenn die Erinnerung an den Schrecken und die Dunkelheit dich quält, wird dies dir Hilfe bringen.'_

Er lockerte den Griff, ließ den Stein aber nicht los.  
Hatte er die Kraft, sich gegen die Dunkelheit zur Wehr zu setzen? Konnte er weiterhin gegen die Erinnerung ankämpfen? War seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen?  
Er schnappte nach Luft, als ein Zittern ihn durchlief und eine Träne sich ihren Weg über seine Wange suchte.  
Es war zu spät. Nun konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Er hatte sich entschieden, entschieden für sie, Lily, die friedlich schlummernd vor ihm lag, eingewickelt in warme Decken, den Kopf auf einem großen, weichen Kissen ruhend.  
Er musste durchhalten. Er hatte selbst gesagt, sie wäre das Licht, das alle Schatten vertreibt und für dieses Licht musste er kämpfen. Für Lily.  
Doch nicht mehr heute, denn er war zu erschöpft. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und weinte bittere Tränen.

Erschrocken sah er auf, als eine kleine Hand die seine berührte. Lily stand vor ihm. Ihre fragenden Augen auf ihn gerichtet, den Blick voller Angst und Besorgnis. Frodo schluckte. Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Lily sah ihn noch immer besorgt an und wischte ihm vorsichtig die Tränen von der Wange. Frodo lächelte und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie beobachtete ihn einige Zeit, doch als sie sicher war, dass er nicht mehr weinte, ließ sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Frodo strich ihr durch die Haare und summte eine leise Melodie. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war und er sie zurück in ihr Bett legen konnte. Dennoch blieb er bei ihr, beobachtete sie lange, ehe auch er von Schlaf übermannt wurde und sein Kopf zur Seite sank.  


~tbc~

~~~~~~

Während ich Korrektur gelesen hab, fiel mir auf, dass ein Teil des Textes eines Songs (erstaunlicherweise von Eminem... ich hätte das nicht für möglich gehalten) recht gut zum Ende dieses Kapitels passt. Den Text will ich euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten. Hier also die erste Strophe und der Refrain von 

**Hailie's Song **  
by Eminem

Some days I sit, staring out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think theres nothing to live for  
I almost break down and cry

Somtimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am Ihere, am Ijust wasting my time?

But then Isee my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when Ilook into her eyes

Somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leaning on me  
Cos sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she come back to me

  



	3. Vaterfreuden

@ **Terra: **Freut mich, dass dus trotzdem weiterverfolgen willst.

@ **Ivy: **Immer diese Hektik ;) Aber ich gebe mein Bestes, obwohl mir die Entscheidung doch immer recht schwer fällt, bezüglich "Welche Geschichte schreibe ich weiter?"

@ **Novala:** Ich hab die Kurve gekriegt? Das freut mich zu hören. Tja... das erste Kapitel... sozusagen die "Probe" ;)

~~~~~~

**Kapitel 3: Vaterfreuden**

Es war ein schöner Winternachmittag. Rosie saß am Kamin und strickte an einem Jäckchen für Elanor, die zufrieden auf dem Boden saß und mit einem ihrer Stofftiere spielte, die Frodo den Kindern geschenkt hatte. Sam saß in einem Sessel, rauchte an einer Pfeife und beobachtete seine Tochter lächelnd. Frodo stand am Fenster, neben einem Stuhl, den er dorthin gestellt hatte, da Lily unbedingt den Schneeflocken zusehen wollte. Die Augen voller Verwunderung und Neugier, stand Lily auf dem Stuhl und beobachtete die tanzenden weißen Kristalle. Immer wieder bat sie ihren Vater, er möge doch mit ihr in den Garten gehen, aber Frodo meinte, es wäre zu kalt. Lily war betrübt, wollte aber nicht aufgeben, und sah ihn so lange mit großen, bittenden Augen und einem Schmollmund an, bis Frodo schließlich versicherte, mit ihr nach draußen zu gehen, sobald es aufhören würde zu schneien. Ihre Freude war groß und sie fiel ihm mit einem siegreichen Grinsen um den Hals.

Seufzend kehrte Frodo schließlich zu Sam und Rosie an den Kamin zurück, ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und stopfte seine Pfeife.  
"Ein Sturkopf", meinte Sam lächelnd.   
Frodo nickte.  
"Außerdem weiß sie genau, wie sie ihren Vater um den Finger wickeln kann", schaltete sich Rosie ein.  
Frodo sah sie mit dem selben Blick an, den Rosie auch schon bei Lily bemerkt hatte, wenn sie sie dabei erwischte, wie sie unerlaubt Kekse stibitzte. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf.   
Frodo paffte an seiner Pfeife. "Was sollte ich denn machen?"  
Sam hob Elanor hoch, die zu ihm gekrochen war.  
"Du machst das schon richtig, Herr Frodo", versicherte er.  
Frodo lächelte ihm dankend zu. Er seufzte und richtete seinen Blick auf die flackernden Flammen im Kamin. Er fragte sich, was Asphodel wohl dazu sagen würde, könnte sie nun bei ihm sein. Oft hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, hätte sie Lilys Geburt überlebt. Ob sie geheiratet und gemeinsam in Bag End gelebt hätten? Seine Entscheidung, die Ringträger nicht zu begleiten wäre dann wohl eine andere gewesen. Inzwischen war er froh, dass er sich vor über zwei Monaten dazu entschlossen hatte, hier zu bleiben. Vieles war seither geschehen und er genoss jeden Augenblick, den er mit seinem Kind verbringen konnte.   
Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als seine Augen nach seiner Tochter suchten.

"Wo ist Lily?", fragte er verdutzt, als er sie nicht im Zimmer entdecken konnte.   
Sam sah überrascht auf, blickte zu dem Stofftier, mit dem Elanor gespielt hatte, ehe Frodo und Lily sich zu ihnen gesellten.  
Frodo erhob sich und rief nach seiner Tochter. Niemand antwortete. Sofort wollte er nach ihr suchen. Auch Sam sprang auf, wollte ihn unterstützen, doch Frodo meinte, sie würde vermutlich in ihrem Zimmer sein und es gäbe kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Sam nickte und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, während Frodo aus dem Wohnzimmer ging und den Gang entlang zu Lilys Zimmer lief. Doch auch da war sie nicht. Frodo rief erneut ihren Namen und auch dieses Mal erhielt er keine Antwort.  
Allmählich wurde er unruhig. Sie würde doch nicht etwa hinausgegangen sein? Von einer plötzlichen Angst erfasst, eilte er den Gang zurück, als ein vergnügtes Quieken an sein Ohr drang. Abrupt blieb er stehen, horchte. Nichts war zu hören, außer der leisen Unterhaltung von Rosie und Sam im Wohnzimmer.  
Doch was war das? Ein Rumpeln, ein erfreutes Kichern.   
Frodo ging den Gang zurück.  
"Lily", rief er noch einmal. 

"Papa!", antwortete Lily erfreut. Das war eines der wenigen Worte, die sie inzwischen mühelos beherrschte.  
Erleichtert und zugleich Böses ahnend, öffnete Frodo die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Lily saß mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Boden und bedeutete ihrem Vater stolz, sich im Zimmer umzusehen.   
Frodos Mund klappte auf. Er taumelte einen Augenblick, als er das Durcheinander, das Lily angerichtet hatte, betrachtete.  
Schriftrollen, Papiere, Landkarten, Bücher, Federn, Tintenfässer und Briefe lagen wild verstreut auf dem Fußboden. Lily selbst saß unter seinem Schreibtisch, die Wangen voller schwarzer Tinte, und grinste ihn erfreut an. Sie schien etwas überrascht, als sie den entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters bemerkte und legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete ihn fragend.

"O, Lily!", stöhnte Frodo, der in der Tür lehnte, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.  
Lily war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihrem Vater damit wirklich eine Freude gemacht hatte. Noch immer sah sie ihn verwundert an, sprang aber schließlich auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Ehe Frodo die Tinte an ihren Fingern bemerkte und sie davon abhalten konnte, bekam er einen wunderschönen Abdruck auf sein Hemd gepatscht.   
Er griff nach ihren Armen und hob sie hoch.  
"Was hast du nur wieder angestellt", seufzte er, als er sie ins Badezimmer trug, um ihr Hände und Wangen wieder sauber zu schrubben.   
Lily sah ihn mit unschuldigen Augen an.   
Während Frodo sich mit einer Bürste daran machte, den hartnäckigen Schmutz von den kleinen Händen zu lösen, erklärte er ihr des Langen und Breiten, weshalb es verboten war in sein Arbeitszimmer zu gehen, wie wichtig die Papiere waren die dort lagen und wie viel Arbeit es machen würde, ihr ganzes Durcheinander wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
Lily hatte den Kopf gesenkt, warf ihm nur noch gelegentlich schuldbewusste Blicke zu.

"Wo hast du sie gefunden?", wollte Sam wissen, als Frodo mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam.   
Lily setzte sich sogleich auf den Boden und spielte mit Elanor.  
"In meinem Arbeitszimmer", entgegnete Frodo und ließ sich mit einem gequälten Ausdruck wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. Sam konnte erahnen, was Lily angestellt hatte und als er den schwarzen Handabdruck auf Frodos Hemd erblickte, war er sich sicher, dass die angerichtete Unordnung bestimmt eine lange Zeit des Aufräumens erfordern würde.  
"Ich werde dir helfen, wieder die gewohnte Ordnung herzustellen", versicherte er, ließ aber anmerken, dass sie damit besser warten sollten, bis die Kinder schliefen.   
Frodo nickte nur müde. Wenn er daran dachte, die ganze Unordnung wieder aufzuräumen, wurde ihm übel. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass das Arbeitszimmer jemals in einer solch üblen Verfassung war. Er nahm sich fest vor, in Zukunft besser darauf zu achten, wohin Lily verschwand.

~~~~~~

Früh am nächsten Morgen war Frodo aufgestanden um sich des Durcheinanders in seinem Arbeitszimmer anzunehmen, da er am Abend davor zu müde dafür gewesen war. Er kam besser voran, als er geglaubt hatte, obschon viele seiner Papiere und Schriften zerknittert oder zerrissen worden waren. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Immerhin hat sie das Buch nicht in die Hände bekommen", sagte er sich und strich mit der Hand über den roten, ledernen Einband eines Buches, das noch immer an seinem Platz auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Er hätte seine Eintragungen schon lange beenden können, wäre da nicht Lily. Ihretwegen hatte er tagsüber keine Zeit dafür und auch die Nächte nutzte er nur selten, um zu schreiben.

Ein leises Quietschen ließ ihn aufblicken. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört, stand Lily in der Tür und lugte verschlafen, aber mit neugierigen Augen zu ihm herein. Frodo lächelte und wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen.   
Auch Lilys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie zu ihrem Vater schlurfte und sich in die Arme nehmen ließ. Etwas verwundert sah sie sich im aufgeräumten Zimmer um. Frodo wuschelte ihr durch die Haare.   
"Das war ganz schön viel Arbeit."  
Lily errötete, versteckte das Gesicht in seinem Hemd und schielte dann mit unschuldigen Augen zu ihm hinauf. Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht böse sein. Erneut ließ er seine Finger durch die dunklen Locken seiner Tochter gleiten, ehe sie in die Küche gingen, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily, dass es aufgehört hatte zu schneien und sprang mit einem erfreuten Quieken zu ihrem Vater, der gerade das Geschirr aus den Schränken holte. Sie wollte sofort nach draußen gehen, doch Frodo vertröstete sie auf den späteren Vormittag. Lily passte das gar nicht. Sie zog einen Schmollmund, setzte sich missmutig und mit verschränkten Armen an den Tisch.  
Als Frodo dann jedoch meinte, dass er mit einem beleidigten Kind überhaupt nicht nach draußen gehen wolle, änderte sich ihre Einstellung schlagartig. Sofort sprang sie auf und half ihrem Vater wo sie nur konnte, sodass ein reichhaltiges Frühstück auf dem Tisch stand, als Sam und Rosie, mit Elanor auf dem Arm, in die Küche kamen.

Als sie gegessen hatten, machten sich Frodo und Sam daran, ihre Töchter warm einzupacken, während Rosie sich um den Abwasch kümmerte. Nach einem Zeitraum, der Lily wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam und sie immer aufgeregter werden ließ, gingen sie endlich nach draußen.

Erst war Lily etwas unsicher, hielt Frodo bei der Hand und tapste zaghaft über den ungewohnten, kalten Untergrund. Auch Elanor war die weiße Pracht gar nicht geheuer. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften und beruhigte sich erst wieder, nachdem Rosie ihr einige Male versicherte, dass sie nicht in den Schnee müsse.

Lily verlor ihre anfängliche Unsicherheit schnell und sprang ihnen voraus. Frodos Worten, sie solle vorsichtig sein, schenkte sie wenig Beachtung und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie ausrutschte und der Länge nach zu Boden fiel.   
Tränen ließen nicht lange auf sich warten und sie weinte herzzerreißend, als Frodo sie hochhob.   
"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst aufpassen. Hier auf dem Bühl kann es im Winter sehr glatt sein", ließ Frodo sie wissen, doch Lily weinte nur noch mehr.   
"Kein Schnee", brachte sie schließlich zwischen vielen Schluchzern hervor und Frodo blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu tragen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie erneut zu weinen begann.

So wurde es nur ein kurzer, aber anstrengender Spaziergang und sowohl die Kinder, als auch die Eltern hatten erst einmal genug von Spaziergängen im Schnee.

~tbc~  



	4. Erste Sorgen

Ach ja, die ewige Zeit bis ich wieder was update. Aber jetzt hab ich erstmal ein Kapitel um euren Lesedurst zu stillen.

@ **Terra:** Du meine Güte!!! Da können wir wirklich froh sein, dass es in Mittelerde keine Kameras gab!! Wer weiß was Frodo noch alles zu fotographiren hötte? Obwohl... ich wäre vermutlich die erste, die als wandelnder Paparazzi immer in irgendwelchem Gebüsch oder sonst was lauern würde, nur um ein Bild zu kriegen :p

~~~~~~

**Kapitel 4: Erste Sorgen**

  
Im Jahr 1423 gebar Rosie Sam seinen ersten Sohn, dessen Name Frodo war. Doch im selben Jahr verstarb auch Lilys Großvater Adelard, der oft in Bag End zu Besuch war, um nach seiner Enkelin zu sehen. Lily war betrübt, über den Verlust ihres Großvaters, doch ihre Trauer hielt nicht lange an. Und so kam das Jahr 1424.   
Lily war inzwischen fünf Jahre alt und sehr neugierig. Alles wollte sie wissen und oft wollten ihre Fragen gar kein Ende nehmen. Frodo nahm sich sehr viel Zeit, um ihr alles zu erklären, was sie wissen wollte. Als Lily aber das erste Mal nach ihrer Mutter fragte, war sich Frodo nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte. Er entschied sich schließlich, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch um das Kind nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken, fügte er hinzu, dass Asphodel immer auf sie Acht geben würde, auch wenn sie nicht mehr hier war. Die selben Worte hatte seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt, kurz bevor sie gestorben war und sie hatten ihm Linderung gebracht und nun hoffte er, dass sie auch seiner Tochter den nötigen Trost spenden würden.  
Auch seine zahlreichen Narben und sein fehlender rechter Mittelfinger, schienen Lily große Sorgen zu bereiten. Oft fragte sie, wie es dazu gekommen war und immer gab er ihr die selbe Antwort.  
"Ich ging auf eine lange, gefährliche Reise, ein Abenteuer, wie du es nennen würdest. Doch nicht alle Abenteuer verlaufen so, wie wir uns das vorstellen."  
Lily war nie zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, doch mehr wollte er nicht sagen.

  
Die Sonne spähte über die Hügel und sendete die ersten warmen Strahlen in Lilys Zimmer. Lily blinzelte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Eine Weile blieb sie liegen und lauschte dem ersten Zwitschern der Vögel. Dann erhob sie sich und schlich aus ihrem Zimmer. Noch war keiner wach. Leise öffnete sie die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Vaters und ging auf Zehenspitzen hinein. Auch er schlief noch. Vorsichtig kletterte sie in sein Bett und kroch unter die Decke. Sie beobachtete ihn einige Zeit, bevor sie erneut einschlief.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie, dass Frodo sie lächelnd betrachtete. Die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen und Lily konnte Geräusche aus der Küche hören.

Die beiden sagten sich guten Morgen und Lily kuschelte sich enger in seine Arme.  
Sie liebte es, morgens zu ihm ins Bett zu kriechen und sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Dann fielen ihr meist die interessantesten Fragen ein und Frodo konnte soviel Zeit damit verbringen, sie ihr zu beantworten, dass Sam manchmal an die Tür klopfte und fragte, ob sie nicht auch frühstücken wollten. Doch heute war ihr nicht nach fragen zumute. Dennoch wollte sie kein Schweigen aufkommen lassen und so berichtete sie von ihrem Traum in der vergangenen Nacht. 

Als sie wenig später in die Küche gingen, war Sam schon emsig damit beschäftigt, dass Frühstück vorzubereiten. Rosie war noch in ihrem Zimmer und kümmerte sich um ihren Sohn.  
Frodo half Sam, während sich Lily zu Elanor an den Tisch setzte.   
Als sich schließlich alle am Tisch versammelt hatten, verkündete Frodo, dass er auf den Markt gehen wollte. Lily war hellauf begeistert und schloss sich ihm sofort an. Frodo wollte auch Elanor mitnehmen, doch Sam meinte, ein Kind wäre genug, denn es waren einige Besorgungen zu machen. 

So machten sich Lily und Frodo nach dem Mittagessen alleine, Hand in Hand, auf dem Weg zum Markplatz. Frodo hatte seinen Rucksack mitgenommen, in den er seine Einkäufe einpacken wollte. Lily hatte zwar nichts dabei, in dem sie neue Errungenschaften hätte verstauen können, dennoch gab es vieles, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Frodo wurde an diesen und jenen Stand geführt und darauf hingewiesen, wie gut sich dieser oder jener Gegenstand in ihrem Zimmer machen würde. Nach langem Hin und Her ließ sich Frodo schließlich erweichen und kaufte ihr eine Spange, die die Form einer Lilie hatte. Lily war überglücklich und wollte sich die Spange sogleich in die Haare stecken, nur um sie kurze Zeit darauf wieder abzunehmen und sie erneut zu betrachten. Frodo wuschelte ihr lächelnd durch die dunklen Locken und nahm sie erneut bei der Hand. Er musste nur noch ein großes Glas Marmelade besorgen, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg machen konnten.

"Lilien sind wunderschön", sagte sie, ihre Augen noch immer auf die Spange gerichtet.   
Frodo lächelte. "Lilien waren auch die Lieblingsblumen deiner Mutter."  
Verwundert sah Lily zu ihm auf. "Heiße ich deshalb so?"  
Frodo nickte und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, nahm ihr die Spange aus der Hand und steckte sie wieder in ihr Haar. "Und, weil du genau so schön bist."  
Lily kicherte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Frodo drückte sie an sich. Gerade als er wieder aufstehen wollte, griff Lily nach seiner Hand.  
"Trägst du mich?", bat sie und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.  
Frodo nickte, meinte aber, sie müsse dafür den Rucksack tragen, denn beides zusammen würde nicht gehen. Lily war einverstanden und kurze Zeit darauf saß sie auf seiner Schulter, während Frodo den Neuen Weg entlang ging, zurück nach Hause.

Am Tor zu Bag End wurden die zwei bereits von Sam und Elanor erwartet, die gemeinsam im Garten spielten. Frodo hob Lily von seiner Schulter, doch kurz bevor er sie auf den Boden stellte, zuckte er unter Schmerzen zusammen, hätte sie beinahe fallen gelassen.  
"Papa", rief Lily erschrocken und griff nach seiner linken Hand.  
Frodo war auf die Knie gesunken, seine rechte Hand umklammerte krampfhaft den weißen Stein, den er um den Hals trug, während er verzweifelt nach Luft rang.   
"Herr Frodo!" Sam war sofort herbeigeeilt. Lily sah ihn verzweifelt an. Was war geschehen?  
"Es geht schon wieder", murmelte Frodo und holte tief Luft.   
Vorsichtig half Sam ihm wieder auf die Beine und führte ihn in die Höhle. Lily, die noch immer völlig verschreckt war, folgte den beiden. Was war mit ihrem Vater geschehen? Hatte sie ihm weh getan?

Sam führte Frodo ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich in einen Sessel setzte. Lily wich nicht von seiner Seite. Fragend und mit besorgten Augen sah sie zu ihm auf.  
"Keine Sorge, Lily, es ist nichts passiert", sagte er und rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab.  
Lily nickte, doch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm glauben sollte, denn Verzweiflung stand in seinen Augen und er war blass. Sam führte sie in die Küche, doch Lily entging nicht, dass er ihrem Vater zuflüsterte, er würde gleich wieder kommen. Was war mit ihm?

~~~~~~

  
Als Frodo sie wenige Stunden später zu Bett brachte, war der Vorfall im Garten schon beinahe wieder vergessen. Er deckte sie ordentlich zu und küsste ihre Stirn, ehe er leise das Zimmer verließ. 

Lily erfuhr nichts von dem Gespräch, dass ihr Vater an jenem Abend noch mit Sam führte.  
Als sie zurückgekommen waren, hatte ein plötzlicher Stich in der Schulter Frodo zu Boden sinken lassen. Für einen Augenblick hatte sich alles gedreht und es war ihm schwer gefallen, zu atmen. Seine Sorge und seine Furcht vor dem kommenden Tag, dem sechsten Oktober, war groß. Ebenso fürchtete er Lilys Fragen, die diesem Tag zweifelsohne folgen würden. Er fand es noch nicht an der Zeit, ihr den wahren Grund zu nennen, weshalb er an diesem Tag nie bei sich war und bat Sam, ebenfalls Stillschweigen zu bewahren.  
"Keine Angst, Herr Frodo. Rosie und ich werden sowohl auf Lily, als auch auf dich aufpassen", versicherte Sam und griff nach einer von Frodos Hände, die verkrampft auf seinem Schoß lagen. Frodo wusste, dass Sam alles tun würde, damit es ihm und Lily gut ging und dafür war er sehr dankbar.

~tbc~

  



	5. 6 Oktober

**Kapitel 5: 6. Oktober**

Früh am nächsten Morgen, schlich Lily sich erneut in das Zimmer ihres Vaters, wie sie es jeden Tag tat. Als sie eintrat, hörte sie ihren Vater flüstern. Sie glaubte er wäre wach und trat lächelnd an ihn heran. Doch er schlief noch, schien zu träumen. Neugierig betrachtete sie ihn in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers.  
Frodo war blass und unzählige kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner in Falten gelegten Stirn gesammelt. Seine Atmung war schwer. Krampfhaft umklammerte seine rechte Hand den weißen Edelstein an seiner Brust.   
Lily bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was war mit ihm los? Plötzlich glaubte sie, sich daran zu erinnern, dass er schon einmal krank gewesen war. War das nicht auch um diese Jahreszeit gewesen? Oder war es Frühling gewesen? Furcht ergriff Besitz von ihr und sie griff nach seinem Arm, verzweifelt nach ihrem Vater rufend. Doch anstatt aufzuwachen schrie Frodo auf. Erschrocken wich Lily zurück. Sie konnte gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Warum wachte er nicht auf?  
Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als sie immer wieder nach ihrem Vater rief. 

Sam, durch Lilys verzweifelte Rufe aufgewacht, eilte in das Zimmer. Er wusste genau, was geschehen war und schalt sich selbst, dass er nicht früher aufgewacht war, um Lily davon abzuhalten zu ihrem Vater zu gehen.  
Pure Verzweiflung stand in Lilys Augen, als sie auf ihn zurannte.  
"Was ist mit ihm, Sam? Warum hört er mich nicht?", rief sie ängstlich und vergrub das tränenüberströmte Gesicht in seinen Armen.  
Sam trug sie ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, doch Lily weinte immer heftiger. War er nicht schon öfter plötzlich krank geworden? War das nicht sogar im Herbst und im Frühjahr der Fall gewesen? Warum sagte Sam ihr nicht, was los war?   
Sam hielt sie im Arm, redete sanft auf sie ein und schließlich beruhigte sie sich doch. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Inzwischen war Rosie zu ihnen gekommen. Im Flüsterton, da er glaubte, Lily würde wieder schlafen, berichtete Sam, dass es wieder die Schulter wäre, die Frodo Schmerzen bereitete. Rosie machte sich sofort auf, Wasser zu kochen, während Sam Lily zurück in ihr Bett trug.

Kaum hatte er das Zimmer verlassen, schlug Lily die Augen auf.   
Seine Schulter? Er hatte sie gestern auf den Schultern getragen, kurz bevor er zusammengebrochen war. War sie also schuld, weshalb es ihrem Vater nun so schlecht ging?   
Erneut traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Natürlich war sie schuld daran, deshalb reagierte er auch nicht, als sie nach ihm gerufen hatte. Bittere Tränen weinend, wickelte sie sich in ihre Decke ein. 

"Lily", Rosies sanfte Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. Verschlafen schlug sie die Augen auf. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie wusste was geschehen war. Doch kaum hatte sie die letzten Bilder eines Traumes abgeschüttelt, erinnerte sie sich an das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht ihres Vaters. Sie fuhr hoch, wäre am liebsten sofort in sein Zimmer gerannt, um zu sehen, ob es nicht vielleicht doch nur ein Traum gewesen war, aber Rosie hielt sie auf.  
Flehend sah sie zu ihr auf, in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort auf ihre ungestellte Frage zu erhalten.  
"Keine Angst, morgen wird es ihm wieder gut gehen", versicherte Rosie.  
Lily schluckte ihre Tränen und sah sie fragend an. "Ich bin schuld daran, nicht wahr?"  
Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
Rosie war sprachlos, sah sie fassungslos an. Tränen brannten in Lilys Augen. Wenn Rosie nicht antwortete, konnte das nur heißen, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte. Sie war schuld.  
Rosie schüttelte den Kopf, nahm das Kind in ihre Arme, drückt es an ihre Brust.  
"Aber nicht doch, Lily", sagte sie, als sie ihre Stimme endlich wieder fand. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
"Sam,... Sam hat gesagt, dass es die Schulter ist und...", stammelte sie, "und er hat mich doch gestern..."  
Alle weiteren Worte wurden von Tränen verschluckt.   
Rosie versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten, wusste sie doch, dass Frodo ihr noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen wollte.   
"Du kannst nichts dafür, Lily."  
Lily sah zu ihr auf, hörte einen Augenblick auf zu schluchzen.  
"Was hat er dann? Gestern ging es ihm doch noch gut", sagte sie traurig.  
Rosie strich ihr durch die dunklen Locken. "Das kann ich dir auch nicht so genau sagen, aber Sam weiß bestimmt mehr darüber. Sollen wir ihn fragen?"  
Lily nickte und Rosie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, strich ihr mit den Fingern die Tränen aus den Augen. 

Rosie nahm Lily bei der Hand und ging mit ihr den Gang entlang, zu Frodos Zimmer. Sie klopfte und ging hinein. Lily selbst sollte draußen warten. Dennoch konnte sie einen Blick in das Innere des Zimmers erhaschen.  
Frodo lag noch immer, in viele Decken eingepackt, in seinem Bett. Ob er schlief oder wach war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sam saß an seiner Seite, tupfte ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Lily konnte ihn flüstern hören, verstand jedoch nicht, was er sagte. Ihr fiel auf, dass Sam Frodos linke Hand fest in seiner eigenen hielt und immer wieder darüber strich, als wollte er sie wärmen. 

Die Zeit, die sie wartend vor dem Zimmer ihres Vaters verbrachte, kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, obschon es sich nur um Sekunden handeln konnte. Als Sam schließlich heraus kam, bat er sie, ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel, während Lily es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich machte. Verwirrt und mit furchtsamem Blick sah sie zu ihm auf.  
Sam seufzte. "Ich weiß, was du wissen willst, kleine Lily, aber ich kann dir die Antwort auf deine Frage nicht geben. Das liegt ganz allein bei Herr Frodo."  
"Aber du musst mir doch sagen können, weshalb er krank ist!", verlangte sie verzweifelt.

Sam seufzte erneut. Seine Augen blickten in die Ferne. Ein gequälter Ausdruck schlich über sein Gesicht, als würden dunkle Erinnerungen in ihm wach.  
Lily fürchtete diesen Ausdruck, hatte sie ihn doch schon oft bei ihrem Vater gesehen. Immer dann, wenn sie ihm Fragen über seine Narben stellte und sich mit seiner Antwort nicht zufrieden zeigte. Etwas Schreckliches musste bei seinem Abenteuer geschehen sein, dessen war sie sich sicher. Viele lange Nächte hatte sie schon darüber nachgegrübelt und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie herausfinden würde, was genau ihrem Vater widerfahren war.   
Lily war jung, doch keineswegs dumm. Sie wusste, wann etwas vor ihr verheimlicht wurde und setzte alles daran zu erfahren, um was es sich dabei handelte. Allerdings dachte sie nie soweit, dass es einen Grund geben könnte, weshalb Dinge vor ihr verheimlicht wurden. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass es besser sein könnte, manche Sachen erst später zu erfahren. Und so war es auch dieses Mal.

"Sag es mir", bat sie noch einmal und sah Sam flehend an. "Bitte."  
Sam nickte. Er wusste, dass er ihr _etwas_ sagen musste, dazu hatte sie ein Recht, doch er würde seine Worte geschickt wählen, sodass er das Kind nicht erschreckte und gleichzeitig Frodos Wunsch nachkam, ihr nichts von dem Ring und der Reise zum Schicksalsberg zu erzählen.  
"Du weißt von seinem Abenteuer, nicht wahr?", fragte er.  
Lily nickte, erleichtert, dass Sam ihr nun doch sagen wollte, warum ihr Vater krank war.  
"Dein Vater ist auf dieser Reise schwer verwundet worden", sagte er, ohne sie jemals aus den Augen zu lassen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie mit seinen Worten umgehen konnte.  
Lily verzog keine Miene. Sie nickte nur traurig, denn von den Verletzungen hatte sie gewusst. Woher sonst sollte er die Narben haben?  
"Seine Wunde an der Schulter hat er sich am sechsten Oktober zugezogen."  
"Heute", rief Lily überrascht.   
Sam nickte. "Heute, vor genau sechs Jahren."  
Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Ringgeister und die Nacht auf der Wetterspitze.  
"Diese Wunde macht ihn jetzt krank", sagte er schlicht und verbarg die Gedanken und Gefühle, die sich in ihm regten.  
"Und warum?", fragte Lily und sah ihn eingehend an, doch Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du wirst sehen, morgen geht es ihm wieder gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
Mit diesen Worten stellte er sie wieder auf den Boden und ging zurück in Frodos Zimmer.

Lily sah ihm hinter her.  
Heute vor sechs Jahren war er verwundet worden und trotzdem war er noch krank? Wer oder was könnte ihn so schwer verletzt haben?  
Sie schluckte weitere Tränen, die in ihr aufstiegen. Keiner wollte ihr sagen, was ihrem Vater geschehen war, doch was sie viel schlimmer fand, war, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte. 

Rosie wusste, dass sie die Kleine ablenken musste. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück zog sie ihre beiden Kinder und Lily warm an und ging mit ihnen in den Garten. Sam würde sich alleine um Frodo kümmern. Er wusste am Besten, was nötig war, um die Dunkelheit jener Nacht vor sechs Jahren zu vertreiben.  
Sie hoffte, Lily würde sich nicht weiter den Kopf um den Zustand ihres Vaters zerbrechen, hoffte, sie würde es beim Spielen mit Elanor vergessen.  
Ihre Hoffnung erfüllte sich und binnen kürzester Zeit, rannten Lily und Elanor lachend durch den Garten. Rosie war zufrieden und kümmerte sich in aller Ruhe um ihren Sohn Frodo, der schlafend in ihren Armen lag. 

Der Tag verging schnell. Keines der Kinder bemerkte, dass Rosie ab und an in die Höhle verschwand, um nach Herrn Frodo und ihrem Mann zu sehen. Frodo war inzwischen aufgewacht, war aber noch immer nicht wirklich bei sich.  
Erst als sie beim Abendessen alle zusammensaßen, wurde Lily wieder betrübt. Frodo war nicht bei ihnen und sie wusste, dass Sam und Rosie ihr nicht erlauben würden zu ihrem Vater zu gehen, umso verwunderter war sie, als Sam sie nach dem Essen bat, mit ihm zu kommen.

Beladen mit einem großen Tablett ging Sam in Frodos Zimmer. Lily folgte ihm. Zögernd spähte sie in das Zimmer hinein, wagte es nicht einzutreten.

Frodo hatte sich aufgerichtet, lehnte jetzt mit dem Rücken am Kopfende seines Bettes. Er war noch immer kreidebleich. Sein verschwitztes Hemd klebte an seinem Körper. Er war wach, doch seine Augen blickten ins Leere. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte noch immer den Edelstein.

Lily durchlief ein Zittern, als sie ihn so sah. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm gerannt und ihm um den Hals gefallen. Nicht um ihn zu trösten, vielmehr, um selbst Trost zu finden, denn sein Anblick machte ihr Angst. Jeder versicherte ihr, dass es ihm morgen wieder gut gehen würde, doch weshalb waren sie sich da so sicher? Was, wenn dem nicht so war?

"Herr Frodo?", Sam griff vorsichtig nach der Hand seines Herrn. Frodo zuckte zusammen.  
"Ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht."  
Langsam drehte Frodo den Kopf, sah ihn lange an, ehe er auf das Tablett blickte, das auf dem Nachtkästchen stand.  
"Sam", der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht, doch seine Stimme klang kraftlos und verängstigt. "Wer soll denn das alles essen?"  
"Du natürlich, Herr Frodo", meinte Sam. "Du hast schon den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Du musst bei Kräften bleiben."  
Sam griff nach dem Tuch, das auf dem Nachtkästchen lag und tupfte Frodo den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
"Deine Hand wird schon wieder wärmer", verkündete Sam schließlich erfreut.  
Frodo nickte, obwohl er nicht den Anschein machte, wirklich zuzuhören.  
"Hier ist jemand, der dich sehen möchte."   
Sam führte Lily, die inzwischen zu ihm gekommen war, näher an das Bett heran.

Frodo sah sie an, doch seine Augen schienen durch sie hindurch zu blicken.  
"Papa", wisperte sie und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  
Frodo reagierte nicht und sie war kurz davor, aus dem Zimmer zu laufen, als er plötzlich den Edelstein los ließ, den er um den Hals trug und nach ihrer Hand griff.  
"Lily", antwortete er leise und wieder huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, als seine Augen sie endlich wahrnahmen.

Lily nickte eifrig, trocknete ihre Tränen und umklammerte seine Hand fester.  
"Setz dich zu mir", forderte er und Lily kletterte sogleich auf die Bettkante. Frodo strich ihr mit zittrigen Fingern über die Wange. "Wie geht es dir?"  
"Sehr gut", antwortete Lily. Sie hätte noch mehr gesagt, doch gerade, als sie zu einem weiteren Satz ansetzen wollte, hatte sie seine linke Hand berührt. Diese war eiskalt, stand im vollkommenen Gegensatz, zur warmen, rechten Hand ihres Vaters.  
Verwirrt sah sie erst Sam, dann Frodo an, doch sie entschied, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, solche Fragen zu stellen.  
"Das ist gut." Frodo schloss seine Augen für einen Augenblick. "Solltest du nicht schon im Bett sein?", wollte er plötzlich wissen.   
Lily wollte den Kopf schütteln, ihm sagen, dass die Sonne noch nicht einmal untergegangen war, doch sie behielt es für sich. 

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was es war, doch in gewisser Weise spürte sie, dass sie froh sein musste, dass er sie überhaupt erkannte.  
"Du hast Recht. Ich sollte wohl besser gehen", sagte sie nur. "Gute Nacht!"  
Es war ungewohnt, ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen und nicht geküsst zu werden, doch dieses kleine Ritual gehörte zum Abend dazu.

Sie winkte ihm noch, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging und, zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung, in ihr eigenes Zimmer verschwand und sich in ihr Bett legte. Sie lächelte zufrieden. Es ging ihm bereits besser und morgen würde er bestimmt wieder gesund sein. 

  
"Siehst du, du bist schon so gut wie gesund", meinte Sam, als Lily das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Er hatte die beiden lächelnd beobachtet. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er feststellte, dass Frodo die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte, als sie vor drei Jahren auf die Elben trafen und zu den Anfurten gingen Lily gab ihm die Kraft, die er brauchte, um für sie da zu sein.   
Frodo nickte schwach, doch Sam konnte erkennen, dass er sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst war.

~~~~~~

  
Spät in der Nacht erwachte Lily. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, erkannte sie ihren Vater, der mit einer Kerze in der Hand, an ihr Bett trat.   
"Papa!", rief sie überrascht.   
Frodo lächelte, stellte die Kerze auf das Nachtkästchen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Lily fiel ihm um den Hals.   
"Wie geht es dir", fragte sie und sah besorgt in seine Augen, fürchtete, dass er noch immer ins Leere blickte. Doch das tat er nicht. Nun waren seine Augen klar, frei von der Angst, die sie noch am Abend in ihnen gesehen hatte.  
Sie fiel ihm erneut um den Hals und seine Antwort war nicht mehr von Nöten.   
Frodo drückte sie an sich und strich ihr durch die Haare.  
"Du solltest jetzt wieder schlafen", meinte er lächelnd. "Schließlich wollte ich dich eigentlich gar nicht aufwecken."

Lily grinste und legte sich wieder zurück in ihr Bett. Frodo deckte sie ordentlich zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, ehe sie die Augen schloss und einschlief.   


~tbc~


	6. Nachricht aus Bockland

**Author notes:**  
Die Schule hat mich zur Zeit stark in ihrem Griff, ihr dürft euch also nicht wundern, sollten die Updates lange auf sich warten lassen. Danke für eure Geduld! 

@ **Terra:** Vielen Dank für deinen Rat!! Kinder beschreiben fällt mir oft ganz schön schwer. Ich werde das 5. Kapitel noch so lassen wie es ist, mir aber deinen Rat für zukünftige Kapitel zu Herzen nehmen. 

@ **Ethelien:** Ich hoffe, dass du das liest. Deine Mail hab ich bekommen (irgendwann letzte Woche), habe auch versucht zu antworten (sowohl auf der alten, als auch auf der neuen Adresse), allerdings kamen die Mails beide Male wieder zurück... AOL erlaubt scheinbar ncht, dass du Mails von mir empfängst... 

~~~~~~

**Kapitel 6: Nachricht aus Bockland**

  
Ein halbes Jahr war seither vergangen. Frodo hatte sich damals zurecht vor Lilys Fragen gefürchtet, denn die Tage nach dem sechsten Oktober war sie ununterbrochen damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihn über den Grund seiner Krankheit auszufragen.   
Als er ihr immer wieder erklärte, dass er nicht davon sprechen wolle, war Lily schließlich zu Sam gegangen, doch auch dieser schwieg und letzten Endes gab sie es auf. Irgendwann würde sie es bestimmt erfahren, auch wenn sie mit ihrer Fragerei nicht weiter kam.

Der Winter war kalt gewesen, doch Schnee gab es keinen. Zu Beginn des neuen Jahres wurde Rose geboren, Sam und Rosies zweite Tochter.   
Lily war erfreut und zugleich erstaunt und kam erneut mit vielen Fragen zu ihrem Vater. Dieser war in Erklärungsnot, als Lily schließlich wissen wollte, wie das neugeborene Mädchen denn zuvor in Rosies Bauch gekommen war und ob es dort überhaupt genug Platz hatte. Doch dank Rosies Hilfe meisterte er auch diese Hürde. 

Inzwischen war es Ende April geworden und der Frühling hatte Einzug genommen. Lily und Elanor waren oft im Garten, wo sie Sam unterstützten, wo sie nur konnten. Sie waren keine große Hilfe und meist musste Sam alle Arbeiten doppelt machen, da die Kinder sie falsch, oder ungenau erledigten, doch das machte ihm nichts. Es freute ihn, dass sich die Kleinen dafür begeisterten. Selbst sein zweijähriger Sohn Frodo wollte ihn unterstützen, doch dieser war noch zu jung und unbeholfen, als dass er hätte helfen können.

Auch die Schaukel, die Sam im Sommer vor drei Jahren gebaut hatte, fand großen Anklang bei den beiden Mädchen. Nicht selten gab es Streit um die Frage, wer denn nun zuerst schaukeln durfte und meist war es Lily, die ihren Sturkopf durchsetzen konnte. 

~~~~~~

Es war Mittagszeit in Bag End. Sam hatte seinen Sohn Frodo vor einer Stunde zu Bett gebracht und war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Rosie vermutete, dass er vermutlich selbst eingeschlafen war. Rosie selbst saß in einem der Wohnzimmer und rbesserte eines von Elanors Kleidern aus, das sie beim Spielen im Garten zerrissen hatte. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick in den Kinderwagen neben sich, in dem Rose schlief.  
Elanor saß bei ihr und spielte mit ihren Stofftieren. 

Lily hatte sich zurückgezogen. Sie wollte malen. Mit einem Blatt Papier und einigen Kohlestiften hatte sie es sich am Küchentisch bequem gemacht. Mit großer Sorgfalt versuchte sie, einen Schmetterling zu zeichnen. Lily war nicht sofort mit dem zufrieden, was sie schuf und fügte immer wieder neue Striche ein und versuchte verpatzte Linien mit den Fingern wegzulöschen. Sie hatte so ihre Schwierigkeiten damit, doch letzten Endes, war sie glücklich mit dem Aussehen ihres Schmetterlings.

Lächelnd betrachtete sie ihre Zeichnung. Das Bild würde sich sehr gut im Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters machen. In letzter Zeit war er oft in dieses Zimmer verschwunden und erst Stunden später wieder herausgekommen. Auf ihre Frage, was er denn so lange machen würde, hatte er geantwortet, dass er viele wichtige Dinge notieren musste. Lily hatte sich nur ungern mit dieser Antwort zufrieden gegeben, doch sie hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass sie nicht auf all ihre Fragen Antworten erhielt und fand sich damit ab. 

Sie griff nach dem Stift, mit dem sie ihren Schmetterling ausmalen wollte, als Elanor herein kam. Lily beachtete sie wenig, konzentrierte sich nur auf ihr Bild. So bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich Elanor ein Brot aus dem Korb holte, Marmelade herausstellte und sich mit einem Messer bewaffnete.

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, schob die Stifte beiseite, öffnete das Glas Marmelade und begann seelenruhig, sich ein Brot zu schmieren. Lily sah auf, betrachtete Elanor kurz, legte dann ihren Stift aus der Hand und schob missmutig die Unterlippe vor. Die von Elanor verschobenen Stifte, legte sie wieder an Ort und Stelle. Sie nickte zufrieden und machte sich daran, ihren Schmetterling zu Ende zu malen. 

Elanor gefiel das gar nicht. Sie hatte Hunger und wollte sich um jeden Preis dieses Brot schmieren. Kurzerhand griff sie nach den Kohlestiften und warf sie zu Boden. Entschlossen sah sie in Lilys wütende Augen.  
Erneut holte sie Marmelade aus dem Glas, um sie auf ihrem Brot zu verteilen, doch Lily nahm ihr das Glas weg. Elanor rief zornig, dass sie es zurückgeben soll, doch Lily dachte nicht daran.

Sie stellte die Marmelade in den Schrank und stapfte wieder zum Tisch zurück.  
Elanor sah sie entrüstet an. Wie konnte sie ihr die Marmelade wegnehmen? Wütend griff sie nach Lilys Zeichnung, verknitterte sie und ließ sie zu Boden fallen.  
Lily schrie auf und griff nach ihrer Zeichnung. Entgeistert starrte sie auf ihr Bild. Der Schmetterling war nun vollkommen verschmiert und nichts war mehr von seiner ursprünglichen Form zu sehen.

Lily war außer sich und begann wie am Spieß zu schreien. Die Zeichnung fest umklammernd, stürmte sie aus der Küche. Vorbei an Sam, der soeben aus dem Zimmer seines Sohnes gekommen war und ihr verwundert hinter her blickte, rannte sie geradewegs in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters. 

Frodo öffnete soeben die Tür, als Lily nach dem Türknauf langte. Er hatte sie schreien hören, und geglaubt ihr wäre etwas passiert.   
Weinend fiel Lily in seine Arme und regte sich furchtbar auf, doch alles was er verstehen konnte, waren die Worte Elanor, kaputt und gemein. 

Inzwischen war auch Elanor im Gang erschienen, ebenfalls weinend. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in Sams Armen und jammerte etwas von einem Marmeladebrot. 

Sam und Frodo warfen sich ratlose Blicke zu und zuckten mit den Schultern. Beide versuchten verzweifelt, ihre Töchter zu beruhigen.   
Rosie kam zu ihnen, ihre Tochter Rose, die durch das Geschrei der beiden Mädchen aufgewacht war, auf dem Arm.  
"Was ist denn geschehen?", wollte sie wissen.   
Frodo und Sam konnten nur ahnungslos den Kopf schütteln und hoffen, eines der beiden Mädchen würde ihnen das erklären.   
"Elanor hat ihn kaputt gemacht", schluchzte Lily und deutete auf das verknitterte Blatt Papier in ihren Händen.

Frodo nahm die Zeichnung und betrachtete sie.   
"Es sieht doch schön aus", meinte er, doch Lily war anderer Ansicht.  
"Siehst du den Schmetterling? Nein, das tust du nicht! Alles nur wegen Elanor und ihrem dummen Marmeladebrot!", schimpfte sie.

Frodo ließ sie wissen, dass sie gewiss nicht ganz unschuldig daran war, und dass Elanor das Bild bestimmt nicht mit Absicht kaputt gemacht hatte. Lily schüttelte den Kopf, sah trotzig zu Elanor, die noch immer damit beschäftigt war, ihrem Vater von der weggenommenen Marmelade zu berichten. 

Rosie seufzte und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Rose beruhigte, die nun ihrerseits zu weinen begonnen hatte. Auch Sam schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte Elanor, dass sie die Zeichnung nicht hätte kaputt machen dürfen. Elanor nickte nur, wollte aber trotzdem ein Marmeladebrot haben und Sam sollte ihr bei der Zubereitung dessen behilflich sein. 

Frodos Ratschlag, eine neue Zeichnung zu machen, stieß bei Lily auf taube Ohren. Sie warf Elanor, die sich bereits wieder auf den Weg in die Küche machte, einen wütenden Blick zu und stapfte beleidigt in ihr Zimmer.  
Frodo seufzte und trat an Sam heran.  
"Viel Lärm um nichts", meinte dieser kopfschüttelnd und folgte seiner Tochter. 

Frodo grinste in sich hinein, wollte gerade wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er öffnete sie und sah in das fröhliche Gesicht eines Briefträgers.   
"Guten Tag, Herr Baggins. Ich habe Post für Euch. Grüße aus Bockland, nehme ich an", sagte er und drückte ihm einem Brief mit dem Siegel der Brandybucks in die Hand.   
Frodo bedankte sich, wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Tag und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Er öffnete den Brief, las ihn aufmerksam durch. Rosie bemerkte das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht und wollte wissen, ob Herr Merry geschrieben hätte. Frodo nickte und meinte, dass sie wohl bald eine Reise nach Bockland unternehmen würden.

Als Sam mit Elanor, die zufrieden an einem Marmeladebrot kaute, zurückkehrte, rief Frodo auch Lily zu sich.   
"Wir sind nach Bockland eingeladen worden", verkündete er lächelnd, "Merry und Estella Bolger wollen in zwölf Tagen heiraten."  
"Estella Bolger?", rief Sam überrascht, "Ist das nicht Fredegar Bolgers Schwester?"  
Frodo nickte.

"Wir gehen zu Onkel Merry?", fragte Lily erfreut.  
"Ja, das werden wir", entgegnete Frodo und fing sie auf, als sie in seine Arme sprang.  


~tbc~


	7. Asphodel

Auch hier geht es endlich mal weiter! Dieses Kapitel widme ich besonders **Ivy_Burrows** und** Ethelien**, die mich schon lange baten, doch auch einmal etwas romantisches zu schreiben. Ich habe es versucht, und das kam dabei raus. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!!

~~~~~~

**Kapitel 7: Asphodel **

"Wie lange werden wir in Bockland bleiben?", wollte Lily wissen.  
Frodo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht eine Woche oder länger."  
"Wird Onkel Pippin auch da sein?"  
"Ganz bestimmt."

Lily kniete auf ihrem Bett und beobachtete Frodo, der von einer Ecke in die nächste lief, sich dann wieder auf das Bett setzte, nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzustehen, weil er etwas vergessen hatte. Morgen früh wollten sie ihre Reise nach Bockland beginnen und er hatte Lilys Sachen noch immer nicht zusammen gepackt.

"Warum heiraten Onkel Merry und Estella?", fragte Lily nachdenklich.  
Frodo lächelte. "Weil sie sich lieben, Kleines."  
Lily antwortete nicht. Als Frodo aufsah, bemerkte er, dass ihr Ausdruck noch nachdenklicher geworden war. Er wollte gerade fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, als sie plötzlich den Kopf hob und ihm geradewegs in die Augen blickte.  
"Hast du meine Mama auch geliebt?"  
Frodo sah sie überrascht an. "Natürlich habe ich das. Wie"  
Doch weiter kam er nicht. Lilys Augen hielten ihn fest. Ein beinahe verzweifelter Ausdruck lag in ihnen. Ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.   
"Und warum hast du sie dann nicht geheiratet?"

Frodo war für einen Augenblick wie erstarrt. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Frage kommen würde und doch war er nicht darauf gefasst gewesen. Und dieser Ausdruck, der Ausdruck in Lilys Augen, erschreckte ihn. Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so angesehen. Er kannte ihn nicht, wusste nicht, wie er ihn deuten sollte.  
Seine Hände hatten aufgehört Kleider in den Rucksack zu packen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Asphodel. Wie oft hatte er sie beobachtet und sich gewünscht, er hätte den Mut gehabt um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Doch nie hatte er es getan. Hatte er vielleicht gefürchtet, sie würde nein sagen? Doch dann, an jenem Abend im August

~~~~~~

_"Frodo?"  
Überrascht wandte er sich um.  
"Asphodel."  
Schnell legte er seine Pfeife weg, obwohl er eben noch damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sie zu stopfen. Sie lächelte.  
"Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?"  
"Aber natürlich."  
Er rutschte zur Seite. Verträumt beobachtet er, wie sie sich lächelnd neben ihm auf die Bank niederließ. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ließen ihr Haar in einem rötlichen Goldton schimmern.  
Sie bemerkte seine Blicke und hob den Kopf. Frodo schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Augen blickten direkt in die seinen. Braune Augen, dunkel wie die Nacht und doch lag der Glanz von tausenden von Sternen in ihnen. Er war gefangen, gefangen in ihrem Blick.  
Sie errötete. Erschrocken wandte Frodo den Blick ab, räusperte sich.   
"Was verschafft mir die Ehre deiner Gesellschaft?", fragte er und hob vorsichtig den Kopf, um sicher zu gehen, nicht noch einmal in diesen Augen zu versinken. Diese wunderschönen Augen. _

_Asphodel kicherte, als ihr auffiel welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte. Frodo sah sie verwundert an und plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick lag.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
Lange sah sie ihn an, und wieder hatte Frodo Mühe, sich nicht in ihren Augen zu verlieren.  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen", sagte sie schließlich.  
Etwas in ihrem Tonfall ließ ihn unruhig werden. Er spürte wie ihre Hand zitterte und drückte sie fester. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt.  
"Worüber sorgst du dich?", fragte er, ohne sie zu einer Antwort drängen zu wollen._

_Sie antwortete nicht. Zögernd hob Frodo ihr Kinn, sodass sie gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. Nun war es an ihr, in seinen Augen zu versinken. Sie waren voller Sorge und Furcht. Wovor hatte er Angst?_

_"Asphodel?", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
Verzweifelt stellte er fest, dass Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten.  
Ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Frodo hielt sie fest, versuchte sie zu trösten.  
"Ich sorge mich um dich", flüsterte sie schließlich schluchzend in sein Ohr. _

_Frodo verkrampfte sich. Er griff nach ihren Schultern und drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt von sich weg. Entgeistert sah er in ihre Augen, als hoffe er dort eine Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage zu erhalten. Sie lächelte gequält und nickte. _

_"Du willst gehen, nicht wahr?", sagte sie mit noch immer gesenkter Stimme.  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Die Hände, die noch immer ihre Schultern hielten, begannen zu zittern.  
"Ich habe also recht", sagte sie knapp.  
Seine Reaktion war ihr Antwort genug. Sie schluckte.  
"Woher?", stammelte Frodo.  
Erneut huschte ein gequältes Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Ihre Finger spielten nervös mit einer Strähne ihrer rostbraunen Locken, die ihr über die Schultern gefallen waren.  
"Denkst du denn, ich hätte gar nichts bemerkt?"  
Frodos Ausdruck wurde noch verwunderter. Die Furcht, die sie zuvor in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, schien mit jedem ihrer Worte zuzunehmen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach einer seiner Hände, hielt sie fest umschlossen.  
"Keine Sorge, du musst mir nicht sagen, wohin du gehst, oder wie lange du weg sein wirst. Ich werde es auch niemandem verraten."  
Er unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen.   
"Woher?", fragte er erneut, noch immer unfähig etwas anders zu sagen._

_Ein warmes und doch trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
"Du selbst hast es mir gesagt, Frodo", meinte sie und sah tief in seine Augen.  
Einen Augenblick schwieg sie, als müsse sie erst den Mut aufbringen ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.  
"Bei jedem deiner Besuche finde ich dich immer in meiner Nähe. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, du würdest etwas für mich empfinden, würdest vielleicht sogar um meine Hand anhalten. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass du mich fragen würdest, doch du hast es nicht getan. Und jetzt, ", sie holte tief Luft, "seit du hier bist, habe ich das Gefühl du gehst mir aus dem Weg."  
Frodo wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie brachte ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. Erneut wurde sie rot, als sie mit leiser Stimme weiter sprach. "Ich hatte erst geglaubt, du hättest jemanden gefunden, doch von Pippin weiß ich, dass dem nicht so ist. Deshalb deshalb glaube ich, dass du gehst."  
Während sie sprach wurde ihr auch plötzlich die Angst in seinen Augen klar. "Und du fürchtest dich davor, Lebewohl zu sagen und weichst mir deshalb aus."_

_Frodo schluckte, fand jedoch keine Worte. Statt dessen nahm er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Kannst du nicht hier bleiben?", fragte sie, und Frodo wusste, dass sie weinte.   
"Ich würde es tun", erwiderte er traurig, "Ich würde hier bleiben und dich heiraten, wenn das wirklich dein Wunsch ist, doch_

~~~~~~

"Ich konnte nicht", murmelte Frodo kaum hörbar. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was auf mich zukommt"  
Unwillkürlich wanderte seine rechte Hand zum Edelstein, der unter seinem Hemd verborgen lag. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.  
"Papa?"  
Lily griff nach seiner Hand, hielt sie davon ab, den Stein zu umklammern.

Erschrocken sah Frodo sie an. Lilys Augen waren noch immer erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. Er versuchte zu lächeln und schüttelte die dunklen Bilder ab, die sich zuletzt in seine Gedanken geschlichen hatten.  
Frodo legte einen Arm um seine Tochter. Lily rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran, sodass sie den Kopf an seine Brust lehnen konnte.  
"Ich wollte sie heiraten", sagte Frodo schließlich, "doch ich musste weg. Ich hatte gehofft, wir können heiraten, wenn ich wieder komme..."  
" aber da war sie schon tot?", beendete Lily seinen Satz traurig.   
Frodo nickte und drückte sie an sich. 

Lily schwieg. Sie versuchte sich alles in Erinnerung zu rufen, was man ihr über ihre Mutter gesagt hatte. Traurig stellte sie fest, dass sie kaum etwas über sie wusste. Dennoch fragte sie sich, wie es wohl wäre, würde ihre Mutter noch leben. Was wäre dann wohl alles anders?

"War sie hübsch?", wollte sie wissen.  
Frodo sah sie lächelnd an. Seine Augen nahmen einen verträumten Ausdruck an.  
"Das war sie."  
Mehr sagte er nicht und Lily frage sich, ob er jemals weiter sprechen würde. Erwartungsvoll hob sie denn Kopf.  
"Sie war das schönste Mädchen, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Ihre Haare schimmerten in der Sommersonne. Lange Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen, wenn sie sie nicht zusammengebunden hatte. Ihr Lächeln war wie der erste Sonnenaufgang im Frühling nach einem langen Winter. Ihre Augen waren dunkel wie die Nacht, erleuchtet vom Glanz der Sterne."  
Frodo sah ihr in die Augen und sein verträumtes Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
"Deine Augen", flüsterte er, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn.  
Lily kicherte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen.  
"Ich wünschte ich hätte sie gesehen", seufzte sie betrübt.   
"Ich auch, Kleines. Ich auch."

Wieder erfüllte Schweigen den Raum. Vater und Tochter dachten stumm an Asphodel. Ein Hobbitmädchen, das beiden wichtig war und doch war sie für ihn nurmehr eine Erinnerung und für Lily nur eine Person, die sie aus Erzählungen kannte. Dennoch hatte sie ein genaues Bild von ihrer Mutter. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich so ausgesehen hatte und doch wollte sie sich dieses Bild von niemandem nehmen lassen und hoffte, dass sie eines Tages auch die letzten verschwommenen Stellen mit Farbe übermalen konnte. 

Frodo holte tief Luft. "Und nun, lass uns zu Ende packen."  
Lily nickte und richtete sich auf. Frodo griff nach dem Rucksack, der noch immer auf seinem Schoß lag und packte die letzten Kleider ein. 

~~~~~~

Es war Abend geworden im Auenland. Ein frischer Wind wehte um den Bühl. Rosarote und weiße Blüten wurden von den Bäumen geweht und vom Wind davon getragen. Frodo fing eine Blüte mit den Fingern auf, als er sich auf die Bank vor seiner Höhle setzte. Es duftete nach Frühling.  
_Ihr Lächeln war wie der erste Sonnenaufgang im Frühling nach einem langen Winter.'_  
"Asphodel", flüsterte er leise und schloss die Augen, lauschte dem ruhigen Rauschen des Windes, der ihm ins Gesicht blies.

Das Gespräch mit Lily hatte ihn wieder an jenen längstvergangenen Abend erinnert. Ihre Worte, ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen. Er hatte sie geliebt, liebte sie noch und an Tagen wie diesem vermisste er sie besonders stark.

Er öffnete die Augen und erblickte den ersten Stern am Himmel. Der Abendstern, ein leuchtendes Funkeln am nächtlichen Firmament.

~~~~~~

_"Kannst du nicht hier bleiben?", fragte sie, und Frodo wusste, dass sie weinte.   
"Ich würde es tun", erwiderte er traurig, "Ich würde hier bleiben und dich heiraten, wenn das wirklich dein Wunsch ist, doch ich kann nicht."  
Sie nickte traurig.  
Frodo sah ihr in die Augen, strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus der Stirn.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wohin ich gehe, wie lange ich weg sein werde, oder ob ich überhaupt jemals zurückkehre. Ich wollte dich nicht mit einem gebrochenen Herzen hier zurücklassen, deshalb habe ich geschwiegen."  
Sie lachte, doch es war nicht aus Freude oder Glück.  
"Ich hätte besser auch geschwiegen", wisperte sie, "denn nun ist es zu spät. Mein Herz ist gebrochen."  
Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag so etwas nicht. Noch bin ich hier und wenn ich gehe, so hoffe ich doch, dass ich eines Tages wieder hier her zurückkomme."  
"Du wirst wieder kommen?"  
Ihre Stimme war noch immer nur ein Flüstern, doch keimte Hoffnung darin.  
"Das hoffe ich."  
Sie lächelte und Glanz kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. Ein Glanz der Frodo zu fesseln schien. Langsam beugte er sich nach vor und erst als sich ihre Augen schlossen, schloss er auch die seinen, und küsste sie._

_Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten. Ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Noch immer wie verzaubert von ihren Augen, griff er nach ihrer Hand.  
"Ich sehe ein Versprechen in diesem Kuss, Frodo Baggins", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. "Ein Versprechen, dass du zu mir zurückkehrst."  
Frodos Augen blitzen auf. "Dann will ich das Versprechen mit einem zweiten Kuss besiegeln."  
Erneut zog er sie zu einem innigen Kuss zu sich. _

_Sie kicherte. Frodo sah sie überrascht an.  
"Weshalb lachst du?"  
Asphodel warf ihm einen verspielten Seitenblick zu, versuchte sich das Kichern zu verkneifen, als sie den verwirrten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah.  
"Es ist anders, als ich glaubte, dass es sein würde. Du bist anders. Ich glaube es gibt einiges, dass du mir verheimlicht hast, Frodo Baggins."  
Frodo grinste schelmisch. "Meine liebe Asphodel Took, es gibt sehr vieles, dass du nicht über mich weißt."  
"Zu viel, für eine zu kurze Zeit."  
"Dann lass uns die Zeit nutzen, die uns gegeben ist", meinte er und wollte sie erneut küssen, doch sie sprang auf.   
Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Ihre Haare wehten ihr ins Gesicht, der Wind spielte mit ihrem Rock. Nur das Licht des Abendsterns erleuchtete die Nacht, denn noch war der Mond nicht aufgegangen. _

~~~~~~

Frodo fröstelte. Ein sichelförmiger Mond war inzwischen am Firmament erschienen und warf ein blasses Licht auf die Bank vor Bag End. Er sollte sich schlafen legen, denn am nächsten Morgen wollten sie früh aufbrechen. Außerdem musste er nach Lily sehen.  
Er stand auf. Vorsichtig öffnete Frodo seine Hand, die noch immer die Blüte umschlossen hielt. Einen Augenblick betrachtete er die zarten Blütenblätter, als plötzlich ein Windstoß aufkam und sie in die Nacht davon trug.  


~tbc~


	8. Reise nach Bockland

@ **Novala:** Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt selbst noch nicht... ob ich dem Leser die Freiheit lasse, oder ob ich noch mehr darüber schreibe. Sollte mich noch einmal so ein "romantischer Hauch" erwischen, wer weiß.... ;) 

~~~~~~

**Kapitel 8: Reise nach Bockland**

Lautes Geklirre und Gepolter ließen Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachen. Verschlafen schlug sie die Augen auf, spähte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Lily schreckte zusammen. In der Küche musste etwas zu Boden gefallen sein. Ihr Blick huschte erneut zum Fenster. Wer konnte denn Mitten in der Nacht soviel Lärm machen? Sie lauschte, hörte jedoch nichts mehr. Mit einem Schulterzucken wollte sie sich wieder schlafen legen, als plötzlich leise, flüsternde Stimmen an ihr Ohr drangen. Neugierig setzte sie sich auf. War das ihr Vater? Sie spitze die Ohren, konnte jedoch keine weiteren Geräusche ausmachen.   
Müde schloss sie die Augen, ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wickelte sie ihre Decke enger um sich. 

Draußen war wieder alles ruhig und doch wollten ihr die Geräusche und die flüsternden Stimmen keine Ruhe lassen. Wer konnte es gewesen sein? Ihr Vater, Sam oder war vielleicht Rosie aufgestanden, weil die kleine Rose nicht schlafen konnte? Lily war zu neugierig, als dass die Beantwortung der Frage bis zum Morgen hätte warten können. Sie stand auf und schlurfte aus ihrem Zimmer. Noch immer etwas verschlafen sah sie sich um, doch auch im Flur war niemand zu sehen oder zu hören. Jedoch bemerkte sie ein flackerndes Licht, das aus dem Spalt unter der Küchentür in den Flur strahlte. Zielstrebig tapste sie darauf zu. 

Frodo und Sam sahen sich erschrocken um, als sich die Tür mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete und Lily plötzlich vor ihnen stand.  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Frodo verwundert. "Es ist noch früh, leg dich wieder schlafen."  
Lily beachtete seine Worte kaum und anstatt ins Bett zu gehen, schritt sie neugierig auf die beiden zu.  
"Was macht ihr da?", wollte sie wissen.  
Frodo setzte sie auf die Bank und erklärte, dass Sam und er gerade damit beschäftigt waren, die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen, ehe sie nach Bockland aufbrachen. Lily nickte, doch ihre Neugier war noch nicht befriedigt.  
"Und was ist das?", fragte sie, die Augen auf ihren Vater gerichtet und deutete auf das Paket welches auf dem Tisch lag.  
"Das ist ein Geschenk für deinen Onkel Merry", meinte Frodo.  
Ihre Frage, was sich in dem Paket befinde, blieb unbeantwortet. Frodo lächelte geheimnisvoll und meinte sie würde das noch früh genug, nämlich bei der Hochzeitsfeier erfahren.

Lily wurde noch einmal zu Bett geschickt, allerdings konnte sie keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Die Aufregung endlich wieder nach Bockland zu fahren und Onkel Merry und die anderen Hobbits, an die sie sich gar nicht mehr alle erinnern konnte, wieder zu sehen, war zu groß. Lily bewunderte ihren Onkel. Er war groß, größer noch als Onkel Pippin und der war schon größer, als die meisten Hobbits. Und er kannte Geschichten! Wundervolle Geschichten aus fernen Ländern mit tapferen Kriegern und vielen Pferden. Keine Ponys, wie sie im Auenland geritten wurden, sondern richtige, große Pferde der Menschen. Eines dieser Pferde war auf einem Schild abgebildet, den er ab und an mit sich trug. Er hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass es sich dabei um das Wappen Rohans handelte. Lily kannte den Namen dieses Landes, wusste dass ihr Vater es auf seinem Abenteuer durchwandert hatte, doch wie das mit allen Dingen, die seine Abenteuer betrafen, war, so berichtete er auch wenig von Rohan. Mit Onkel Merry war das anders. Nur ein kleiner Hinweis genügte und er würde eine lange Geschichte über dieses Land und seine Einwohner erzählen. Onkel Merry behauptete, er wäre selbst ein Ritter der Riddermark. Anfangs wollte Lily das nicht so recht glauben, doch nachdem sie sein Kettenhemd und den dazugehörigen Helm gesehen hatte, hegte sie keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. 

~~~~~~

Ein sanftes rütteln lies sie erwachen. "Wach auf, Kleines."  
Verschlafen schlug Lily die Augen auf. Sie war also doch wieder eingeschlafen.  
"Seid ihr schon fertig?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf.   
"Beinahe", meinte Frodo und half ihr in ihr Kleid. "Rosie bringt gerade die beiden Kleinen zu ihren Eltern und Sam ist dabei ein Pony einzuspannen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Elanor das ganze Frühstück bereits aufgegessen hat, wenn du dich nicht beeilst."  
Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Warum weckst du mich denn nicht früher!", rief sie und eilte davon. 

Frodo sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinter her. Seine Welt wäre soviel dunkler, wenn er sie nicht hätte. Er seufzte und wandte sich der Bettdecke zu. 

~~~~~~

Keine Stunde nachdem sie geweckt wurde, fand sich Lily im Ponywagen wieder. Sie und Elanor hatten es sich hinten bei den Gepäcksstücken bequem gemacht, während ihre Eltern auf dem Kutschbock saßen und sich rege unterhielten.   
Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Lily noch genug vom Frühstück ergattern können, um satt zu werden.

"Ich sehe etwas, was du nicht siehst", meinte Elanor und ihre Augen suchten forschend die Umgebung ab.  
Lily betrachtete sie eingehend.   
"Es ist braun", schloss Elanor schließlich. 

Lily nickte und zählte jede Menge brauner Dinge auf, die ihr ins Auge fielen. Angefangen von Frodos Hose, bis hin zum Hut eines Bauers, der in einiger Entfernung seine Felder bestellte, doch Elanor schüttelte jedes Mal den Kopf.  
"Ich gebe auf", seufzte sie schließlich und ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf die Gepäckstücke fallen.   
Elanor kicherte. "Schade, dabei wäre es etwas ganz in deiner Nähe."  
Lily überlegte einen Augenblick und begann schließlich erneut alles aufzuzählen, was sie sah. Dieses Mal allerdings nur Dinge in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung. Noch immer erfolglos, denn mehr als ein "Nein" erntete sie nicht von Elanor. 

Frodo hatte sich zu den beiden umgedreht und nachdem er einige Zeit den Aufzählungen von Lily gelauscht und den Blicken von Elanor gefolgt war, glaubte er zu erraten, auf was das Mädchen hinaus wollte. Es war ihm bestimmt nicht verboten, seiner Tochter einen kleinen Tipp zu geben. Lily hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und so pustete er in ihre Haare. Das Mädchen zuckte erschrocken zusammen, drehte sich energisch zu ihm um. Frodo lächelte unschuldig und noch ehe er sie auf ihre Haare aufmerksam machen konnte, breitete sich ein Lachen auf Lilys Gesicht aus und sie verkündete mit fester Stimme: "Es sind meine Haare. Sie sind auch braun."  
Elanor blickte mürrisch zu Frodo, während Lily zufrieden mit einer ihrer Locken spielte. Noch ehe Frodo etwas auf Elanors Blick erwidern konnte, rief sie erzürnt nach ihrem Vater.  
"Herr Frodo betrügt!", jammerte sie.

"Tut er das", meinte Sam und bedachte Frodo mit einem schiefen Seitenblick.  
Elanor nickte betrübt, während Frodo möglichst unschuldig in die andere Richtung blickte, als Sam sich ihm zuwandte.   
"Du solltest wirklich wissen, dass man sich nicht in ein Spiel einmischt, Herr Frodo. Vor allem nicht, um jemandem zum Sieg zu verhelfen", schimpfte Sam in gespieltem Ernst.   
Elanor nickte zustimmend.   
"Ich habe ihr nicht zum Sieg verholfen", verteidigte sich Frodo. "Ich habe ihr lediglich einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben."  
"Einen ordentlichen Schubs", meinte Sam und seine Aussage wurde noch immer vom zustimmenden Nicken Elanors bekräftigt.   
"Dann werde ich nicht mehr schubsen", sagte Frodo schließlich und zwinkerte Lily zu, die das ganze mit einem Lächeln beobachtete.  
"Und pusten wirst du auch nicht mehr", verlangte Elanor.   
"Nein, ich werde auch nicht mehr pusten", erklärte Frodo mit beleidigter Miene und wandte den Kindern den Rücken zu.  
Sam verkniff sich das Lachen, als er sich noch einmal an Frodo wandte. "Du solltest dich schämen ohne weiteres zu pusten."  
"Ich schäme mich", ließ Frodo ihn wissen und senkte zur Bekräftigung den Kopf. 

Elanor schaute sich verdutz um, als plötzlich jeder um sie herum zu lachen begann.   
"Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie und blickte von Lily zu Frodo und ihren Eltern, wo ihre Augen schließlich bei Rosie haften blieben.   
Aber Rosie schüttelte nur den Kopf und auch Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, kicherte jedoch weiter.

"Es tut gut dich ab und an so unbeschwert zu erleben, Herr Frodo", meinte Sam mit einem Lächeln.   
Frodo nickte stumm. Die Straße machte eine Kurve und er blinzelte, als ihm die Sonne warm ins Gesicht schien. Lily schlang von hinten ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.   
"Bist du denn nicht immer unbeschwert?", fragte sie und ein Hauch von Sorge klang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Frodo griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft.  
"Nicht so oft, wie ich es vielleicht sein sollte", sagte er.  
Sam hatte den Kopf gehoben und warf Frodo nun einen kurzen Blick zu, den Frodo nicht zu bemerken schien. Lily glaubte einen Schimmer von Traurigkeit in Sams Augen zu erkennen und fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Doch ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Elanor sich wieder in das Gespräch eingeschaltet.  
"Was heißt unbeschwert'?", wollte sie wissen und blickte erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen. 

~~~~~~

Es dämmerte bereits als der Wagen über die Brandyweinbrücke ratterte. Die jungen Hobbits gähnten.  
"Wann sind wir da?", wollte Lily, bereits zum fünften Mal seit dem Abendessen wissen.  
"Bald", versicherte Frodo, der nun den Wagen lenkte, um Sam eine Pause zu gönnen.  
Elanor seufzte. "Wann ist bald'?"  
"Es dauert nicht mehr lange, jetzt da wir bei der Brücke sind", erklärte Frodo und lenkte das Pony auf die Straße nach Bockenburg.  
"Das hast du zuvor auch schon gesagt", grummelte Lily und lehnte sich mürrisch und mit verschränkten Armen zurück. 

Sam drehte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu Rosie um, die nun hinten im Wagen saß, Elanor auf ihrem Schoß. Er strich Elanor, die mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in Rosies Armen lag, zärtlich über die Wange. Elanor blinzelte kurz, kuschelte sich dann enger an ihre Mutter. Rosie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, das Sam erwiderte.

Ein breites, wissendes Grinsen zierte Lilys Gesicht, als er sich wieder umwandte und seine Augen auf Frodos Tochter fielen. Ein wenig verlegen wandte er den Blick ab und Lily Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

Frodo lachte heimlich in sich hinein, als er Sam beobachtete. Er hatte sich nicht verändert.  
Lily grinste nun ihn an. Fragend zog Frodo eine Augenbraue hoch. Lily hörte auf zu grinsen und lehnte müde den Kopf an seinen Arm.  
"Wann sind wir endlich da?"  
"Bald", versicherte Frodo wieder und fürchtete halb, er würde gleich von Elanor gefragt werden, wann denn bald' sei.  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Elanor schlief bereits.

~~~~~~

"Ihr kommt recht spät. Ich habe euch bereits bei Sonnenuntergang erwartet."  
Lily blinzelte. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden. Ein kühler Windhauch streifte ihre Wangen. Überrascht fiel ihr auf, dass sie nun wieder zwischen den Gepäcksstücken lag, zugedeckt mit einer ihrer Decken. Elanor lag schlafend neben ihr.  
"Wir hatten keine Eile", erklärte Sam. "Aber ich bin froh, endlich hier zu sein."  
"Kommt, ich zeige euch eure Zimmer."  
Lily hob den Kopf und suchte verschlafen nach der Person, zu der diese Stimme gehörte.  
"Onkel Merry!", rief sie aus und ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie aufsprang und vom Wagen hoppelte.  
Merry lachte und fing sie auf. "Willkommen in Bockland, Lily!"  


~tbc~


	9. Missgeschicke und andere Unglücke

@ **Ivy: **Ach ja... die lieben Kleinen und das ewige "sind wir endlich da?"... das wird sich wohl niemals änder! Bezüglich Lily und was sie in Bockland anstellt... viel Vergnügen ;) 

@ **Terra: **Du vertrittst also bezüglich des 7. Kapitels die Gegenposition. Auf welche Seite ich mich "schlagen" werde, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. So etwas überkommt mich immer erst beim Schreiben. 

@ **Eliza: **Jaja... und du wartest nur darauf das Frodo schulterzuckend mit "Pirate" antwortet, nicht wahr ;) Im Augenblick geht es hier nicht sehr viel weiter. Ich komme zu einem Kapitel, dass einiges an Genauigkeit und Nachforschungen erfordert und dafür fehlt mir im Augenblick die Zeit. Du wirst also wohl oder übel mit den Schickslasjahren oder Dark Wells vorlieb nehmen müssen. 

~~~~~~

**Kapitel 9: Missgeschicke und andere Unglücke**

Lily erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Etwas verwirrt setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich um. Sie war in einem kleinen Raum, ohne Fenster. Das Zimmer war spärlich eingerichtet, mit nur einem kleinen Tisch und einem Stuhl, einem Schrank und natürlich dem Bett in dem sie nun saß. Ihr Vater lag schlafend neben ihr. Sie betrachtet ihn einen Augenblick lächelnd, ehe das unbekannte Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand, erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ihr Blick fiel auf zwei Rucksäcke, die in einer Ecke standen und plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein: sie war endlich in Bockland!

Schnell hüpfte sie aus dem Bett. Sie musste sich sofort hier umsehen und sich alles wieder in Erinnerung rufen. Zwei Mal war sie bisher im Brandyschloss gewesen, doch hatte sie nie genug Zeit gehabt, sich alles genau anzusehen, da ihre Besuche in Bockland meist sehr kurz waren. Leise schlich sie zur Tür, denn sie wollte ihren Vater nicht aufwecken.

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte eine verschlafene Stimme.   
Lily blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich zu Frodo um. "Ich dachte du schläfst."  
Frodo lächelte. "Glaub mir, Kleines, ich bemerke es, wenn du gehst, selbst wenn ich schlafe."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
"Warum?", fragte sie schließlich, nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sie vergeblich versuchte eine Antwort darauf zu finden. Sie ging wieder zum Bett zurück und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
Frodo richtete sich auf und strich ihr lächelnd durch die Haare. "Eltern spüren so etwas."  
"Warum?", fragte Lily weiter.  
"Damit sie trotzdem auf ihre Kinder Acht geben können", erklärte Frodo.

Sie dachte einen Augenblick über diese Aussage nach, zuckte aber schließlich mit den Schultern.  
"Wenn du aufpassen musst", sagte sie und rutschte von der Bettkante, "dann solltest du jetzt aufstehen. Ich wollte mich hier nämlich gerade etwas umsehen."  
Frodo nickte und stand auf. "Aber erst sollten wir frühstücken."

Mit diesem Vorschlag war Lily mehr als einverstanden und so führte ihr Weg sie zuerst in die Küche. Viele der Hochzeitsgäste waren bereits angekommen und saßen nun gemeinsam mit den anderen Bewohnern des Brandyschlosses am Tisch.   
"Guten Morgen!", hallte es vielstimmig durch den Raum, als Frodo und Lily eintraten.  
Lily sah sich mit einem erstaunten Lächeln um. Nie zuvor hatte sie so viele Hobbits um einen einzigen Frühstückstisch versammelt gesehen. Sie wollte sofort zu einem der letzten freien Stühle laufen, doch Frodo hielt sie auf und führte sie an einen anderen, kleineren Tisch, den sie zuvor gar nicht gesehen hatte.

Lily sprang sofort zu Elanor, die ihr erfreut mit verklebten Marmeladenfingern zuwinkte.  
Als Frodo sich vergewissert hatte, dass seine Tochter alles hatte, was sie brauchte, ging auch er zum Frühstückstisch und setzte sich neben Sam, der ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatte.  
Kurz wurden die neusten Neuigkeiten aus Bockland und Hobbingen ausgetauscht, doch die bevorstehende Hochzeit von Merry und Estella Bolger ließ alles andere unwichtig erscheinen.

Von den Gesprächen am Tisch der Erwachsenen bekamen die Kinder nichts mit. Sie lachten und hatten ihren Spaß während sie ein belegtes Brot nach dem anderen verspeisten. Lily und Elanor hatten in kurzer Zeit viele neue Bekanntschaften geschlossen. Vor allem mit Saradas Brandybuck verstanden sie sich gut. Er war sogar bereit, die beiden Mädchen herumzuführen nachdem sie gegessen hatten.   
"Ich kenne jeden Winkel in dieser Höhle. Es gibt kein einziges Versteck, von dem ich nicht weiß", erklärte er stolz. 

Frodo blickte überrascht auf, und rief nach seiner Tochter, als er diese in Begleitung von Elanor und eines fremden Jungen in Richtung Tür davon laufen sah. Lily wandte sich kurz um.  
"Saradas will uns herumführen", erklärte sie knapp, ehe sie den beiden anderen hinter her eilte.  
Etwas besorgt blickte Frodo den dreien nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Es gab keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen.  
"Er wird schon auf die beiden aufpassen", hörte er eine Stimme sagen und blickte überrascht auf.

Drei Stühle von ihm entfernt saß ein Hobbit, den Frodo nicht gleich erkannte. Der Hobbit grinste.  
"Merimas!", rief Frodo überrascht aus. "Dieses Grinsen ist unverkennbar."  
Merimas lachte. "Ist es das?"  
"Es hat sich nicht verändert, seit ich das letzte Mal den Nachmittag damit verbracht habe, auf einen jungen Hobbit Acht zu geben, vor dem wirklich nichts sicher war", ließ Frodo ihn lachend wissen.  
Merimas hörte nicht auf zu grinsen, als er antwortete: "Das ist Jahre her. Inzwischen habe ich selbst einen kleinen Tunichtgut zu hüten. Saradas, der eben mit den beiden Mädchen verschwunden ist, ist mein Sohn."  
Frodo sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Sohn hast."  
Merimas lachte. "Ich war auch lange nicht im Brandyschloss, und ich nehme an, du ebenfalls nicht. Ich lebte einige Zeit in Hagsend, bei meiner Frau Hilda. Aber vor zwei Jahren, Saradas war gerade sieben, entschieden wir uns, wieder ins Brandyschloss zurück zu kommen."  
Frodo nickte und bot ihm den Stuhl neben sich an, der nun frei geworden war, da Berilac sich erhoben hatte. Es gab einiges zu erzählen. 

~~~~~~

Unterdessen wurden Lily und Elanor von Saradas im ganzen Brandyschloss herumgeführt. Jeder Raum wurde untersucht und Saradas wusste zu jedem der Hobbits, die ihnen begegneten, und das waren nicht wenige, etwas zu sagen, auch wenn es nur ein "Er ist nur wegen der Hochzeit hier" war.  
"Und nun kommen wir zum Höhepunkt unserer Führung", verkündete Saradas und blieb vor einer weiteren verschlossenen Tür stehen. "Das ist das Zimmer des Herrn von Bockland. Man darf es für gewöhnlich nicht betreten, aber ich denke, man sollte seinen Gästen kein Zimmer der eigenen Höhle vorenthalten."  
Lily und Elanor tauschten einen erstaunten Blick, als Saradas vom Herrn von Bockland sprach.  
"Wer ist der Herr von Bockland?", fragte Elanor nach einer kurzen Pause und auch Lily, die darauf ebenfalls keine Antwort wusste, blickte fragend zu ihrem neuen Freund.  
Dieser zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das wisst ihr nicht? Er ist das Oberhaupt der Brandybucks und er kümmert sich darum, dass hier Ordnung herrscht. Wie er das macht, weiß ich nicht, aber irgendwie funktioniert es."  
Die Mädchen waren zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung.

Saradas wandte sich um und hielt vorsichtig ein Ohr an die Tür.  
"Was machst du da?", wollte Elanor wissen.  
Saradas warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. "Ich lausche, ob Saradoc gerade bei der Arbeit ist. Ich sagte doch, dass man es für gewöhnlich nicht betreten darf."  
"Ist er da?", flüsterte Lily und beugte sich zu ihm nach vor.  
Saradas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht."

Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke hinunter und spähte durch einen schmalen Spalt. Der Raum war leer. Saradas atmete erleichtert auf und öffnete die Tür nun ganz.   
"Ich präsentiere Saradocs Arbeitszimmer", verkündete er stolz.  
Voller Staunen blicken Lily und Elanor in den Raum. Lily stellte sofort fest, dass dieses Arbeitszimmer noch größer war, als das ihres Vaters, welches eines der größten Zimmer in Bag End war. 

Während Lily noch immer damit beschäftigt war, sich mit offenem Mund umzublicken, ging Saradas geradewegs auf den großen Schreibtisch zu und setzte sich in den Sessel. Er ordnete einen Stapel Papiere, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag und begann stockend zu lesen.  
"Heiratsurkunde; Meriadoc Brandybuck und Estella Bolger;"  
Lily trat neugierig an ihn heran und betrachtete das wichtige Dokument eingehend. Es sah sehr schön aus. Wenn Saradoc das geschrieben hatte, hatte er sich bestimmt sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Sie hätte selbst gerne gelesen, was darauf geschrieben stand, doch noch konnte sie nicht lesen, auch wenn ihr Vater ihr versprochen hatte, dass er mit ihr ab dem Sommer üben wollte.  
Saradas legte die Papiere weg und sprang zu einer der Kommoden.  
"Hier bewahrt er seine Pfeifen auf", erklärte er und öffnete die mittlere Schublade.  
Lily hatte sich nun in den bequemen Sessel gesetzt und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. "Du kennst dich hier sehr gut aus, dafür, dass es verboten ist."  
Saradas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist leicht sich hereinzuschleichen, wenn man weiß wie."  
"Wurdest du denn noch nie erwischt?"  
Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. "Nein."  
Ungläubig zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Na gut, einmal", gestand er, doch als sie ihn weiterhin so ansah, fügte er noch hinzu, "vielleicht auch zwei oder drei Mal."

Lily war nicht ganz zufrieden damit, dass er sich, trotz dem er erwischt wurde, noch immer gerne im Arbeitszimmer herumschlich. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, lehnte sich stattdessen im Sessel zurück und griff erneut nach der Heiratsurkunde. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das sie erst vor zwei Tagen mit ihrem Vater geführt hatte. Auch er und ihre Mutter wollten heiraten, auch wenn es nie dazu gekommen war. Ob sie auch ein solch schönes Stück Papier erhalten hätten? Sie lächelte. Noch nie war sie auf einer Hochzeit gewesen und fragte sich nun, was wohl alles passieren würde. Doch in einem war sie sich sicher: es würde bestimmt wunderschön werden, wenn schon alleine das Papier, auf dem stand, dass man heiratete, so schön aussah. 

Saradas' Kopf tauchte plötzlich neben ihr auf. "Was ist so interessant?"  
Lily sah ihn überrascht an. "Nichts."

"Was macht ihr beide hier drinnen?"  
Die beiden Hobbits fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Lily fiel vor lauter Schreck die Heiratsurkunde aus den Händen. Allerdings landete sie nicht auf dem Tisch, sondern auf dem Boden. Saradas beugte sich sofort hinunter, doch Lily war in ihrem Schrecken blitzschnell aus dem Sessel gesprungen und landete mit ihren Füßen auf der Heiratsurkunde, gerade als Saradas diese aufheben wollte. Das Blatt zerriss.   
Lily und Saradas blieben wie erstarrt stehen und blickten entgeistert auf das zerrissene Blatt Papier.

Saradoc, der Herr von Bockland, hatte gar nicht so schnell reagieren können, in so kurzer Zeit war all das passiert. Doch nun war er an die beiden Hobbits herangetreten und starrte nicht weniger entgeistert auf die zerrissene Heiratsurkunde, die er mit so viel Liebe und Mühe geschrieben hatte.  
"Was habt ihr nur angerichtet", rief er aus und ehe die beiden Hobbits wussten, wie ihnen geschah, packte Saradoc jeden von ihnen am Ohr und führte sie so aus dem Zimmer hinaus.

Frodo saß gemeinsam mit Merry, Sam und Pippin, der gerade erst angekommen war, im Wohnzimmer. Alle vier pafften zufrieden an ihren Pfeifen. Merry war der Ansicht, er könne sich eine Pause von den ganzen Vorbereitungen gönnen, und diese verbrachte er nun mit seinen Freunden.  
Merimas gesellte sich nach einiger Zeit zu ihnen und sie unterhielten sich angeregt.

"Merimas Brandybuck! Frodo Baggins!", rief Saradoc aufgebracht, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat.   
Für einen Augenblick glaubte Frodo sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt. Saradocs Stimme hörte sich genau so an, wie damals, als er noch ein Kind war, etwas ausgefressen hatte und Saradoc dahinter gekommen war. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Lily, die verzweifelt versuchte, sich aus Saradocs unangenehmen Griff zu befreien.  
"Du liebe Güte", seufzte er und erhob sich.  
Merimas tat es ihm gleich.  
Saradoc ließ die beiden Kinder los, die sogleich jammernd zu ihren Vätern liefen. Lily funkelte den Herrn von Bockland wütend an, während sie sich ihr schmerzendes Ohr rieb, doch ein kurzer Blick von Saradoc genügte, um das Kind so sehr zu erschrecken, dass sie sich hinter ihrem Vater verkroch.

"Ihr solltet besser auf eure Kinder Acht geben", schimpfte Saradoc. "Ich habe sie in _meinem_ Arbeitszimmer gefunden, wo sie in _meinem_ Sessel saßen und mit den Papieren auf _meinem_ Schreibtisch herumspielten. Und das Schlimmste an alledem ist, dass nicht alle Papiere diese Behandlung überstanden haben."  
Merrys Miene verdunkelte sich plötzlich, als eine schlimme Befürchtung in ihm laut wurde. "Welche Papiere?"  
Saradoc sah seinen Sohn mit traurigen Augen an.  
"Die Heiratsurkunde ist zerrissen", sagte er betrübt und blickte dann wieder wütend auf Lily und Saradas und deren Väter.   
Merry wäre beinahe seine Pfeife aus der Hand gefallen, als die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Auch Frodo verschlug es die Sprache.  
"Aber es", begann Lily, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu verteidigen, doch Frodo legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund, sodass sie nicht weiter sprechen konnte.  
"Sorgt dafür, dass sie in Zukunft meinem Arbeitszimmer fern bleiben. Ich werde mich nun weiterhin um die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen kümmern und versuchen eine neue Heiratsurkunde zu erstellen", sagte Saradoc aufgebracht, kehrte ihnen den Rücken und verließ den Raum.

Merimas funkelte seinen Sohn wütend an. "Du warst schon wieder im Zimmer des Herrn? Du weißt genau, dass es verboten ist und dennoch kannst du es nicht lassen."  
Er hätte noch mehr gesagt, doch im Moment fand er nicht die richtigen Worte, stattdessen packte auch er seinen Sohn am Ohr und verließ mit ihm das Zimmer.  
"Nicht das Ohr", jammerte Saradas und fuchtelte um sich.

Frodo sah mitleidig zu Merry, der noch immer vollkommen blass und sprachlos auf seinem Stuhl saß, während Pippin und Sam ihm versicherten, dass bestimmt alles ein gutes Ende finden würde. Erst jetzt bemerkte Frodo, dass alle Augen auf ihn und seine Freunde gerichtet waren.  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte er zu Merry.  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten packte er Lily am Arm und ging mit ihr aus dem Zimmer.  
"Papa", jammerte Lily, "ich wollte doch gar nicht"  
"Kein Wort", verlangte Frodo streng und führte sie ihn ihr Zimmer, wo er sie aufforderte, sich auf das Bett zu setzen.

Zögernd blickte Lily zu ihm auf.  
"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", fuhr er sie an.   
Sie zuckte zusammen.  
"Weißt du überhaupt, was du damit angerichtet hast? Weißt du, wie wichtig diese Heiratsurkunde ist? Wie konntet ihr sie nur zerreißen?"  
"Es war ein Versehen!", rief Lily aus.  
Frodo funkelte sie wütend an. "Ihr wart also _aus Versehen_ in Saradocs Arbeitszimmer, habt _aus Versehen_ mit seinen Papieren herumgespielt und dabei ganz _aus Versehen _die Heiratsurkunde zerrissen?"  
"Aber Saradas hat", wollte Lily erklären, doch Frodo unterbrach sie.   
"Es geht hier nicht um Saradas, sondern um dich. Zu Hause darfst du nicht alleine in mein Arbeitszimmer und du hättest wissen müssen, dass hier dasselbe gilt, oder etwa nicht?"

Lily saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Bett, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Natürlich hatte sie geahnt, dass es falsch war, aber sie wollte doch nichts Böses. Dass die Heiratsurkunde zerrissen wurde, war ein dummes Missgeschick gewesen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Frodo ließ sich seufzend auf den Stuhl sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
"Wo war eigentlich Elanor?"  
Lily hob den Kopf. Das war eine sehr gute Frage. Elanor hatte mit ihr das Zimmer betreten, dessen war sie sich sicher. Doch wo war sie, als Saradoc plötzlich auftauchte?  
"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte sie, während sie zögernd den Blick ihres Vaters suchte. "Bist du mir sehr böse?"  
Frodo sah sie ernst an. "Ich bin wütend, doch noch mehr, bin ich enttäuscht. Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten."  
Lily schluckte, wich seinem Blick nun wieder aus und senkte erneut den Kopf. Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Lily rutschte nervös hin und her.  
"Kann ich nach Elanor suchen?", fragte sie schließlich leise und schielte in Frodos Richtung.  
Er nickte. Langsam rutschte sie vom Bett und schlurfte zur Tür.   
"Lily", seine Stimme klang noch immer ernst. Sie blieb stehen, wandte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm um. "Halte dich vom Arbeitszimmer fern!"  
Sie nickte schwach, verließ dann rasch das Zimmer.

~~~~~~

Ein wenig verloren trottete sie in den Gängen des Brandyschlosses umher, suchte nach dem Zimmer in dem Elanor mit ihren Eltern untergebracht war. Rosie öffnete ihr, als sie anklopfte. Lily blickte sich in dem Zimmer um und entdeckte Elanor auf einem Stuhl sitzend. Sofort ging sie auf sie zu.  
"Wo warst du denn vorhin?", verlangte sie zu wissen.  
Elanor lächelte verlegen, verkündete aber mit ernstem Tonfall, dass das Arbeitszimmer langweilig war und sie deshalb gegangen sei. Die Tatsache, dass sie und Saradas vom Herrn von Bockland persönlich erwischt wurden, schien ihre Freundin wenig zu interessieren.

~~~~~~~

Nach dem Mittagessen gesellte sich Lily zu den anderen Kindern, während Elanor es vorzog, den Nachmittag mit ihrer Mutter zu verbringen. Sie traf auch wieder auf Saradas und berichtete ihm des Langen und Breiten von der Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater. Saradas hatte nicht mehr Glück gehabt. Er hatte die wenigen Stunden bis zum Mittagessen alleine auf seinem Zimmer verbringen müssen, doch er meinte, es wäre halb so schlimm gewesen. 

"Soll ich dir meinen Lieblingsplatz zeigen?", fragte er, nachdem sie einige Zeit im Wohnzimmer saßen und mit den anderen Kindern ein Ratespiel spielten.   
Lily nickte erfreut und kurz darauf wurde sie von ihm nach draußen geführt. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und es sah aus, als würde es jeden Augenblick zu regnen beginnen. Ein kühler Windstoß ließ sie frösteln.  
Saradas ging geradewegs in die Ställe.   
"Hier?", fragte Lily ungläubig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Nicht ganz", meinte Saradas und deutete auf den Heuboden. "Dort oben."

Lily war noch immer skeptisch, doch sie folgte ihm. Viel Heu war nicht mehr auf dem Heuboden zu finden. Das Meiste war verbraucht worden, doch bald würde die Heuernte von neuem beginnen.  
"Hier oben ist der perfekte Platz, wenn man dem ganzen Getümmel im Brandyschloss entkommen will", erklärte Saradas, als er sich der Länge nach ins Heu fallen ließ.  
Lily tat es ihm gleich. "Du willst mir aber nicht erzählen, dass du gerne dem Getümmel entfliehst?"  
Er grinste. "Doch, selbst ich brauche ab und an meine Ruhe. Außerdem, " er erhob sich und kroch ein Stück weiter vor. "von hier oben kann man das ganze Geschehen im Stall überblicken. Noch dazu fühlen sich die Meisten die hier herein kommen ungestört und so erfahre ich oft die neusten Gerüchte als Erster."

Lily blickte auf die Ponys hinab, die zufrieden in ihren Boxen standen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Saradas, der mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht ebenfalls nach unten sah.  
"Du bist frech", ließ sie ihn wissen, ehe sie wieder zurück kroch, eine handvoll Heu in die Hand nahm und ihn damit bewarf.  
Ein wenig verblüfft sah er sie an. Lily kicherte in sich hinein, doch ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, sprang Saradas auf sie zu und rieb sie mit Heu ein.

~~~~~~

Frodo war den ganzen Nachmittag damit beschäftigt gewesen Merry bei den letzen Vorbereitungen zu unterstützen. Sein Vetter ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch Frodo wusste, dass er nervös war. Während sie die letzten angereisten Gäste begrüßten und sie in einem der ohnehin schon überfüllten Gästezimmer unterzubringen versuchten, ließ sich sein Vetter und bester Freund immer wieder versichern, dass sich die Regenwolken noch verziehen würden und spätestens am nächsten Morgen ein blauer Himmel sie begrüße.

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Abendessen auf dem Tisch stand. In einem der Wohnzimmer stieß Frodo auf Elanor. Für gewöhnlich war Lily nie weit von ihrer Freundin entfernt, doch Elanor erklärte, dass sie Lily den ganzen Nachmittag nicht gesehen hatte.

"Lass sie nichts angestellt haben", bat Frodo im Stillen, als er sich auf die Suche machte.  
Eine Suche, die nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war. Zu viele Zimmer, die es zu durchsuchen galt und zu viele Hobbits, unter denen seine Tochter leicht verloren gehen konnte. Frodo wünschte sich plötzlich zurück nach Bag End. Zurück in seine kleine, gemütliche Hobbithöhle. Eine Höhle, in der er wusste, wo er Lily finden konnte, selbst wenn sie verschwunden schien. Doch hier hatte er nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wo sie sich aufhalten könnte. Er seufzte und lehnte sich einen Augenblick an die Wand, als sein Blick auf Merimas fiel, der ebenfalls mit suchenden Augen durch die Menge an Hobbits streifte. Frodo ging auf ihn zu.  
"Suchst du jemanden?", fragte er.   
Merimas nickte. "Saradas ist verschwunden."  
"Ich ahne schlimmes", murmelte Frodo und sah seinen Freund ernst an.  
"Lass sie nichts angestellt haben", bat er noch einmal, ehe er sich erneut, gemeinsam mit Merimas, auf die Suche machte. 

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir beide einmal gemeinsam nach unseren Kindern suchen", meinte Frodo und für einen Augenblick huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
"Das hat sich wohl keiner von uns vorstellen können", sagte Merimas und lachte trocken.  
Sie standen nun erneut in einem der Wohnzimmer und versuchten ihre Kinder ausfindig zu machen. Ohne Erfolg.   
Frodo wollte schon wieder weitergehen, doch Merimas stoppte ihn. "Wir werden sie nicht hier drinnen finden, denke ich. Es gibt nur noch ein Ort, wo Saradas sich aufhalten könnte und das sind die Ställe."  
"Die Ställe?", fragte Frodo verwundert, schlug jedoch bereits den Weg dorthin ein.

Während sie durch den Garten gingen, erklärte Merimas, dass er seinen Sohn oft auf dem Heuboden fand.  
"Er sagt, es sei der schönste Platz im Brandyschloss", erklärte er.   
Frodo nickte und öffnete die Scheunentür, doch was seine Augen sahen, raubte ihm den Atem. 

Er erblickte Lily, die oben auf dem Heuboden stand, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, stürzte sie mit einem Schrei in die Tiefe. Frodo stockte der Atem. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr genug Luft, um ihren Namen zu rufen. Vor seinen Augen erschien unwillkürlich das Bild seiner Tochter, wie sie im Heu lag, blass und bewegungslos.  
Nein, es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein. Was sollte er ohne sie machen? Vor so langer Zeit hatte er seine Eltern verloren, und nun sollte er auch seine Tochter verlieren. Wäre er doch nur nie nach Bockland gekommen.

Frodo nahm keine Notiz mehr von Merimas, der selbst wie erstarrt auf das Geschehen vor sich blickte und schließlich nach seinem Sohn rief, den er auf dem Heuboden entdeckt hatte, wie er lachend nach unten blickte. Er eilte nur zu dem Heuhaufen, in dem seine Tochter gelandet war, fürchtend, das Bild in seinem Kopf würde sich bewahrheiten. Doch dann hörte er ihr Lachen. Und schließlich sah er sie. Sie sprang auf und klopfte sich das Heu aus dem Kleid. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude.  
"Lily!", rief er, seine Stimme endlich wieder findend und ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken. "Dir ist nichts passiert."  
Er seufzte erleichtert, als er mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme strich, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr auch wirklich gut ging.  
"Natürlich ist mir nichts passiert. Was sollte denn passiert sein? Saradas und ich haben ganz viel Heu herunter geschmissen und springen nun schon den ganzen Nachmittag herunter. Das macht riesigen Spaß. Du musst das auch einmal versuchen", sagte sie erfreut und griff nach seiner Hand.  
"Du hast was?!", rief Frodo aus, als er sie zu sich her zog und somit vom erneuten Hochklettern auf den Heuboden abhielt. Seine Angst war der Wut gewichen.  
"Ich", begann Lily noch einmal, nicht verstehend, weshalb ihr Vater plötzlich so wütend war.  
"Bist du des Wahnsinns?!"  
Seine Stimme war zornig, seine Augen funkelten wütend. Lily bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, wollte zurückweichen, doch er hielt ihre Schultern fest.  
"Du könntest tot sein!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Nein?!", fragte Frodo scharf. "Sieh nach oben!"  
Er drehte sie um und deutete auf den Heuboden. Lily blickte zögernd nach oben.  
"Siehst du das?", wollte er wissen, seine Augen blitzten noch immer vor Wut.  
Lily antwortete nicht, blickte nur starr nach oben. Es war recht hoch, doch sie hatten schließlich Heu herunter geworfen, um weich zu landen. Es hatte doch gar nichts passieren können, oder etwa doch? Weshalb war er so wütend?  
"Siehst du das?", fragte er noch einmal, als er sie wieder zu sich umdrehte und schüttelte.   
Sie spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, die sie tapfer zu schlucken versuchte.  
"Es hat keinen Sinn", sagte er schließlich resignierend. "Du scheinst deinen Kopf in Bag End zurückgelassen zu haben."  
Mit diesen Worten packte er sie, grober als beabsichtigt, am Arm und führte sie zurück in das Gästezimmer, das sie sich teilten.

Merimas hatte sofort erkannt, dass es besser war, die beiden alleine zu lassen, und war sofort mit Saradas am Arm nach draußen verschwunden, nachdem Lily erklärt hatte, was sie und sein Sohn den ganzen Nachmittag getrieben hatten. Welche Konsequenzen das nach sich ziehen würde, wusste er jedoch noch nicht.

~~~~~~

Wieder saß Lily auf dem Bett, wie schon einmal an diesem Tag, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Frodo saß erneut auf dem Stuhl, den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt. Langsam wich seine Wut der Erleichterung und langsam verblasste auch das Bild in seinem Kopf. Seine Hände zitterten. Wie schnell er sie hätte verlieren können. Nur ein Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit genügte und er konnte sie für immer verlieren. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er noch hier war und sie ging so leichtsinnig mit ihrem Leben um. Und doch, was konnte er erwarten? Sie war ein Kind, vermutlich hatte sie die Gefahr wirklich nicht erkannt. Für sie war es ein Spiel.  
Er verdeckte sein Gesicht nun ganz mit den Händen, als er spürte, wie Tränen in ihm hochstiegen.

"Papa?"  
Ihre leise Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Er wandte sich um. Sorge sprach aus ihren wachen Kinderaugen. Vermutlich sorgte sie sich mehr um ihn, als um sich selbst. Sie verstand es nicht. 

Lily hatte damit gerechnet, bestraft zu werden. Sie hatte ihn schon einige Male wütend erlebt, doch niemals so wütend. Sie fürchtete die Bestrafung, die nun folgen würde, doch er schimpfte nicht. Er saß nur da, sah sie nicht einmal an und schwieg. Und das war beinahe noch schlimmer als irgendeine Bestrafung. Er zitterte. Weinte er?  
"Papa?", wisperte sie. 

Er wandte sich um. Seine Augen waren feucht.  
"Was hast du?", fragte sie besorgt und wollte aufstehen, doch Frodo bedeutete ihr, sitzen zu bleiben. Stattdessen stand er auf und ließ sich neben ihr auf das Bett sinken.  
"Verstehst du denn nicht, Lily?", frage er mit zaghafter Stimme.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Als ich dich zuvor springen sah, da hatte ich Angst. Soviel Angst wie schon lange nicht mehr."  
"Angst?", flüsterte sie und sah ihn verwundert an.   
Er nickte. "Angst dich zu verlieren, Kleines. Der Heuboden ist beim Besten Willen kein Ort zum Spielen. Erst recht nicht, zum herunter springen. Du hättest dich verletzen können, oder noch schlimmeres."  
Lily sah ihn erstaunt an. "Das wusste ich nicht. Und das Heu"  
"Das Heu hätte dir nicht im Geringsten geholfen."  
Zögernd blickte sie zu ihm auf. "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."  
"Das weiß ich", sagte er leise, legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich.  
Sie spürte, dass seine Hände noch immer zitterten. Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihr auf, doch dieses Mal nicht aus Furcht vor seiner Wut, sondern aus Angst vor den Sorgen, die sie ihm bereitet hatte. Sie schluchzte.  
Frodo strich ihr durch die Haare. "Weine nicht, aber versprich mir versprich mir so etwas nie wieder zu tun."  
Sie nickte, als sie nach seinem Hemd griff und sich daran festklammerte.

Als sowohl Lily, als auch Frodo sich wieder beruhigt hatten, ergriff Frodo erneut das Wort.  
"Angst hin oder her", sagte er ernst, "soviel Dummheit muss bestraft werden."  
Lily biss sich auf die Lippen.  
"Nach dem Abendessen, welches ohnehin bereits begonnen haben wird, wirst du sofort zurück ins Zimmer gehen."  
"Aber", wollte Lily sich beschweren, doch sie verstummte, als sie Frodos Blick sah. Sie würde nicht gegen sein Wort ankommen, nicht dieses Mal. Sie musste die Bestrafung akzeptieren, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel.  


~~~~~~

~tbc~


	10. Heirat in Bockland

@ **Novala: **Allerdings... ;) 

@ **Merry: **Wie schön!!! Das stimmt schon, Frodo ist etwas zu wenig streng, aber, hätte ich ihn strenger sein lassen, hätte er mich viel zu sehr an Saradoc erinnert ;) Langsam gewöhne ich mich an die Kinderrolle, auch wenns mir manchmal noch immer recht schwer fällt. Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt hat. 

@ **Eliza: **Du siehst mich da rum hüpfen? Nun, man kann es dir nicht verübeln. Die Sache mit dem Heuboden beruht schließlich auf Tatsachen... *hüstel* 

~~~~~~

**Kapitel 10: Heirat in Bockland**

Frodo betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel und zupfte seine Weste zurecht. Inzwischen war nicht mehr nur Merry nervös, sondern auch er wurde zunehmend unruhiger. Neben Pippin, Fredegar und den Eltern der Brautleute, sollte er seine Unterschrift auf die Heiratsurkunde setzen, welche zu guter Letzt doch noch fertig gestellt wurde (und nun mindestens genauso schön aussah wie zuvor). Wichtige Dokumente im Auenland verlangten immer sieben Unterschriften in roter Tinte und gerade auf Heiratsurkunden zu unterschreiben, war eine besondere Ehre. 

Noch immer blickte Frodo in den Spiegel, strich sich noch einmal über Hemd und Weste.  
"Du siehst schön genug aus", meinte Lily missgestimmt, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, die Bänder, die ihr Kleid an der Taille schmückten, auf ihrem Rücken zu einer Schlaufe zu binden.   
"Hilf mir", jammerte sie und blickte mit hilflosen Augen zu ihm auf.  
Frodo lächelte, kniete sich vor ihr nieder und band ihr die Schlaufe. Als er wieder aufstand, musterte er sie von oben bis unten. Lily trug ein grün-weiß kariertes Kleidchen mit kurzen Ärmeln. Frodo hatte ihr einen Teil ihrer Haare mit der Spange, die aussah wie eine Lilie zusammengebunden. Nur wenige ihrer dunklen Locken hingen ihr jetzt noch ins Gesicht. Lily sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an.   
Er lächelte, machte eine leichte Verbeugung und hielt Lily seine rechte Hand hin.  
"Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, mich zu begleiten, Miss Baggins?"  
Seine Tochter schlug verlegen die Augen nieder, hakte sich dann aber sogleich bei ihm ein und tapste stolz mit ihm den Gang entlang nach draußen, wo bereits die meisten der Hochzeitsgäste versammelt waren. 

Frodo entdeckte Sam und Rosie, die sich gerade angeregt mit Fredegar Bolger unterhielten, und ging auf sie zu.  
Lily sah sich suchend nach Elanor um, konnte sie jedoch nirgendwo entdecken. Dafür erblickte sie Pippin, der so seine Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, seine drei Nichten und Neffen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Lily kicherte in sich hinein.  
"Hallo, Kleines"!  
Überrascht blickte sie auf.  
"Tante Peony!", rief Lily erfreut und legte ihre Arme um ihre Tante.   
Peony lächelte und musterte ihre Nichte von oben bis unten. "Du siehst hübsch aus."  
Lily lächelte verlegen und schlug die Augen nieder.   
"So hübsch nun auch wieder nicht", meinte Adelard, der neben seiner Mutter stand, und seine Cousine ebenfalls genau betrachtete.   
Lily warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Und das sagst ausgerechnet du!"  
"Ja, das sage ich!", entgegnete er und sah sie herausfordernd an. Lily erwiderte seinen Blick.  
"Adelard!", mahnte Fredegar, der seinem Sohn einen eindeutigen Blick zuwarf.   
Lily grinste siegreich, als ihr Vetter den Kopf senkte und etwas Unverständliches in sich hinein grummelte. 

Frodo beugte sich zu seiner Tochter hinunter und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.  
"Benimm dich, bitte. Dieser Tag ist sehr wichtig für Merry", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt.  
Lily nickte lächelnd. "Keine Sorge, ich benehme mich immer."  
Sie küsste seine Stirn, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf Elanor fiel. Blitzschnell löste sie sich aus seinem Griff und stürmte ihrer Freundin entgegen.  
Frodo seufzte, als er wieder auf die Beine kam. Genau diese Antwort hatte er befürchtet. 

  
~~~

  
Der Morgen war noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten, als sich schließlich alle geladenen Hobbits auf den Wiesen vor dem Brandyschloss eingefunden hatten.  
Esmeralda war recht nervös, als sie ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen ließ. Dies war die Hochzeit ihres einzigen Sohnes und sie wollte, dass alles perfekt verlief. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen, als sie die Kinder unter der großen Eiche entdeckte.   
Sie griff nach Adelards Arm und rief auch Elanor, Lily und deren Cousin Adalgrim zu sich.   
"Ich hätte eine kleine Bitte an euch. Hättet ihr Lust unsere Blumenkinder zu sein?", fragte sie, als sie sich zu den dreien hinunter beugte.  
"Blumenkinder?", rief Elanor begeistert und ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie von Esmeralda zu ihrer Freundin und wieder zu Merrys Mutter blickte.  
Lily strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und nickte eifrig. Adelard blickte kurz zu seinem Vetter, zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, nickte aber dennoch und seine Augen verrieten, dass auch er recht angetan von dem Vorschlag war.

Die Kinder folgten Esmeralda, die jedem von ihnen einen kleinen Korb voller Rosenblüten reichte. Lily schnupperte an den Blüten und ein verträumtes Lächeln ließ ihr Gesicht erstrahlen.  
"Weshalb grinst du?", wollte Adelard wissen, der sie neugierig musterte.   
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, antwortete ihm jedoch nicht.  
Der junge Hobbit zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf, als er ihr hinter her lief.

"Darf ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten!"  
Saradocs Stimme erhob sich über die der anderen Hobbits. Die Gespräche verstummten, während sich alle Augen dem Herrn von Bockland zuwandten. Dieser stand auf einem Baumstumpf und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Menge. Seine Hände hatte er hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er freudig alle anwesenden Hobbitfamilien begrüßte.  
"Der heutige Tag ist ein besonderer Tag, für mich, aber noch mehr für meinen Sohn Meriadoc, der diesen Tag zu jenem auserkoren hat, an dem er sich mit Estella Bolger vermählen will. Ein Tag voller Freude und Fröhlichkeit soll es werden, aufdass all ihre gemeinsamen Tage von Glück geprägt sein mögen!"  
Die Menge brach in tosenden Applaus. Saradoc nickte der kleinen Musikkapelle (bestehend aus fünf Hobbits mit Flöten und anderen Instrumenten) zu, die sich nicht weit hinter dem Herrn von Bockland platziert hatte. Diese begann sogleich zu spielen.

Die Hobbits strömten auseinander, als sie Merry und Estella erkannten, sodass das Brautpaar durch einen Gang zwischen Verwandten und Freunden zum Herrn von Bockland gelangte, der sie vermählen sollte.  
Estella hatte ihre hellen, braunen Haare hochgesteckt und ein Kranz aus Veilchen und zarten Frühlingsblumen zierte ihren Kopf. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten, als sie in das Gesicht ihres zukünftigen Ehemannes blickte und ihre Finger sich fester um den Brautstrauß in ihrer rechten Hand schlossen. Ihr dunkelblaues Kleid glitzerte in der Morgensonne. Rosamunda, ihre Mutter, hatte es für sie genäht und den Ausschnitt mit leuchtenden, weißen Blumen bestickt. Das Oberteil wurde mit seidenen Bändern geschnürt und der in Falten geraffte Rock fiel fließend von ihren Hüften herab und bedeckte ihre Beine bis zu den Fesseln.

Auch Merry trug eine neue Weste aus feinen Stoffen, die farblich mit dem Kleid seiner Braut abgestimmt war. Er lächelte ihr zu, als er kurz ihre Hand ergriff und sie sich schließlich bei ihm einhakte.

Lilys Augen leuchteten, als sie, gemeinsam mit Adelard, Adalgrim und Elanor vor dem Brautpaar herging und ihre Rosenblüten streute. Immer wieder sah sie sich lächelnd nach Merry und Estella um. Noch nie hatte sie ein so wunderschönes Kleid gesehen, wie Estella es heute trug. Der Strauß in ihrer Hand war ein Gesteck aus Lilien und Veilchen, gebunden mit saftigem, grünem Efeu. Lily betrachtete die Blumen einen Augenblick, ehe sie mit der rechten Hand erneut in das kleine Körbchen griff und eine weitere handvoll roter Rosenblüten über das Brautpaar streute.

Auch Frodo strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als das Brautpaar näher trat. Doch er hatte nicht länger Augen für Estella oder Merry, sein Blick ruhte auf Lily, nach der er sich eben noch suchend umgesehen hatte. Er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, als sie kurz zu ihm herüber blickte. Stolz erfüllte ihn, als sie schließlich auf ihn zu kam und mit einem verträumten, aber zufriedenen Lächeln zu ihm aufsah. Liebevoll legte er einen Arm auf ihre Schultern und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf das Brautpaar, welches nun vor Saradoc stand. 

Die Musik verstummte und Saradoc begann wieder zu sprechen.  
"Viele Trauungen habe ich in meiner Zeit als Herr von Bockland vollzogen, doch nie hat es mir mehr Freude bereitet zwei Hobbits zu vermählen, wie es das heute tut. Meriadoc, mein ganzer Stolz gebührt dir. Estella, es ist mir eine große Freude, dich in meiner Familie begrüßen zu dürfen. Eure Ehe wird viele gute, aber auch schlechte Zeiten mit sich bringen, einige Pflichten mögen auf euch zu kommen, doch gemeinsam werdet ihr alles meistern."  
Saradoc ergriff Estellas rechte Hand und legte sie in die rechte Hand seines Sohnes.   
"Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Möge eure Zukunft von Glück und Freude bestimmt sein!"

Merry küsste seine Braut, worauf die anwesenden Hobbits zu klatschen begannen. Rosamunda Bolger strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie sich eine Freudenträne aus den Augen wischte.   
"Darf ich nun die Trauzeugen bitten zu mir zu kommen", erhob sich Saradocs Stimme noch einmal.   
Frodo ging, gemeinsam mit Pippin und Fredegar nach vorne. Auch Rosamunda und Odovacar Bolger erhoben sich, ebenso wie Esmeralda, die als Erste unterzeichnete, nachdem Saradoc seine Unterschrift unter die Heiratsurkunde gesetzt hatte.

  
~~~

  
Die Stunden vergingen. Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag. In den Gärten vor dem Brandyschloss rief man zum Tanz, während sich andere ganz dem Essen der Hochzeitstorte und anderen Leckereien hingaben. Die Kinder hatten sich größtenteils unter das tanzende Volk gemischt, oder spielten im Schatten eines Baumes. Es war ein gelungener Nachmittag, voll fröhlichen Gesangs und erfreuten Gelächters. 

"Auf Merry und Estella!", jubelte Frodo und erhob sein Glas.  
"Auf Merry und Estella!", stimmten Pippin und viele andere Hobbits mit ein.  
Kaum hatte Merry sein Glas abgestellt, blieben seine Augen wieder auf dem Paket haften, welches Frodo mitgebracht hatte. Sein Vetter grinste geheimnisvoll.   
"Spann uns nicht weiter auf die Folter! Gib es ihm!", meinte Pippin, der mindestens genauso neugierig war, wie Merry.  
Lily, die gerade am Tisch vorbei gerannt und das Paket entdeckt hatte, kam zu ihnen herüber und konnte auf Pippins Aussage hin nur zustimmend nicken.  
Frodo reichte das Paket an Merry weiter, der es forschend begutachtete, während er von Frodo darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass es besser wäre, vorsichtig damit umzugehen.  
Merry blickte zu Estella, die neben ihm saß, doch sie meinte, dass er es öffnen solle. Lily spähte neugierig auf die Hände ihres Onkels, die das Paket viel zu langsam von seiner Verpackung trennten.   
"Alter Wingert!", rief Merry überrascht aus, als er das Geschenk geöffnet hatte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du davon noch Flaschen übrig hast, Frodo."  
Frodo lachte. "Einige wenige sind noch da."  
Der frisch Vermählte grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, während Lily wieder davon tapste. Das Geschenk war nicht halb so interessant, wie sie vermutet hatte. 

  
Lily hatte es sich mit eineigen ihrer Cousinen und Vettern unter einem der Bäume gemütlich gemacht. Nun spähte sie gierig zu den Tischen mit der Hochzeitstorte hinüber.  
"Hungrig?", fragte Adelard, der sie beobachtet hatte.   
Lily wandte sich kurz zu ihm um und zuckte mit den Schultern: "Nicht wirklich, aber", ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu den übrigen Tortenstücken, " der Kuchen schmeckt so gut!"  
"Dann holen wir uns doch ein Stück", schlug Adelard vor.   
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte schon drei und Papa hat gemeint, drei wären vorerst genug, aber"  
Wieder wanderten ihre Augen gierig zu den aufgestellten Leckereien.  
"Er muss es ja nicht wissen", meinte ihr Vetter.  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Er sitzt gerade mal zwei Tische von dem ganzen bereitgestellten Essen entfernt. Wenn ich mir einen Teller nehme und mich unter die Hobbits mische, wird er es bestimmt bemerken. Er bemerkt so etwas immer."  
"Dann müssen wir es heimlich machen", erklärte Adelard.   
"Du meinst, wenn keiner hinsieht, nehmen wir uns ein Kuchenstück und dann verstecken wir uns...", suchend blickte sie sich um, um ein geeignetes Plätzchen zu finden.  
" unter dem Tisch!", sagten sie schließlich beide, wie aus einem Munde und begannen zu kichern.

Gesagt, getan. Noch ehe einer ihrer Cousins und Freunde sie hätte bemerken können, schlichen sich die beiden kleinen Hobbits an den Tisch mit dem Essen heran. Immer wieder sahen sie sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch niemand bemerkte.   
Keiner beachtete die beiden Kinder, die sich unter die Hobbits mischten und möglichst unauffällig näher an die Hochzeitstorte schlichen.

Lilys Augen wanderten durch die Menge und schließlich entdeckte sie ihren Vater, der lachend an einem der Tische saß. Ihr Onkel Pippin saß neben ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ehe er aufstand und kurz darauf sein Glas leerte.   
Ein verschmitztes Grinsen zeigte sich auf Lilys Gesicht, als sie kurz zu Adelard schielte, sich noch einmal vergewisserte, dass keiner auf sie achtete und sich schließlich ein großes Stück der Hochzeittorte schnappte, ehe sie mit einem Satz hinter und schließlich unter dem Tisch verschwunden war.

Adelard hatte es ihr gleich getan, und blickte nun grinsend auf seine Beute. Ein Stück Schokoladekuchen, das für mindestens zwei Hobbits gereicht hätte, und dennoch war Lilys Stück größer. Adelard passte dies gar nicht und seine Augen ruhten kritisch auf dem Tortenstück. Lily wollte gerade hinein beißen, als Adelard nach ihrem Arm griff und sie stoppte.   
"Dein Stück ist größer als meines, das ist ungerecht!"  
Lily zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Ich bin die Ältere, also bekomme ich auch das größere Stück."  
"Aber es war meine Idee!", protestierte er.  
Lily wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie mit einem aufgebrachten "Sh!" zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.   
"Wollt ihr, dass man uns erwischt?!"

Lily wandte sich erschrocken um. Das Tischtuch flatterte kurz und ließ ein paar Sonnenstrahlen herein.  
Saradas saß keine zehn Schritte von ihr entfernt.  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie überrascht.   
Saradas kroch auf sie zu und sah auf das Kuchenstück in ihren Händen. "Dasselbe wie ihr, vermute ich."  
Sein Blick viel auf das Stück von Adelard.  
"Deines ist tatsächlich größer, als seines. Ich finde, damit es gerecht aufgeteilt ist, solltest du mir etwas abgeben."  
"Das hättest du wohl gerne!", meinte Lily und nahm einen Bissen.  
Saradas rutschte noch ein Stück näher und blickte sie mit scheinbar durchdringenden Augen an. "Tust du's nicht, werde ich euch verraten."  
Einen Augenblick war Lily zurückgewichen, doch nun war es an ihr, ihn durchdringend anzusehen. Ihre Nasen berührten sich beinahe, als Lily sich nach vor beugte.  
"Verpetzt du uns, verpetze ich dich!"  
Saradas' Augen blitzten wütend auf, doch schließlich ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen und betrachtete die beiden Cousins missmutig.   
Lily warf Adelard einen kurzen Blick zu, grinste siegreich und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Tortenstück. 

Saradas war etwas überrascht, als Lily ihm schließlich doch ein Stück von ihrem Kuchen hinhielt. Er lächelte kurz, ehe er es entgegen nahm. So saßen die drei Hobbits schließlich, genüsslich an ihren Kuchenstücken kauend, unter dem Tisch und waren mit sich und der Welt im reinen. 

~~~

Saradoc nahm sich einen Teller und ließ seinen Blick durch den Garten schweifen. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er unter den vielen Hobbits seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter erkannte.   
Frodo legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du kannst stolz auf ihn sein."  
Saradoc blickte kurz zu ihm auf. "Das bin ich, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." Er machte eine Pause. "Sie sind ein wunderschönes Paar, denkst du nicht auch?"  
Frodo nickte lächelnd und legte sich ein Stück Kuchen auf den Teller. 

  
Lily verkrampfte sich innerlich, als sie plötzlich die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte.  
"Was ist los?", fragte Saradas.  
"Mein Vater", flüsterte Lily und rutschte ein wenig nach hinten.  
Saradas verzog das Gesicht und deutete ihr mit einem Nicken an, dass er leise sein werde, bis ihr Vater wieder gegangen war. Er wandte sich um, um Adelard zu informieren, doch als er ihm auf die Schulter tippte, verschluckte sich dieser am letzten Bissen seiner Torte.

  
Ein ersticktes Husten, ließ Frodo aufblicken. Er tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit Saradoc. Dieser lauschte und als er das Husten erneut hörte, hob er die Tischdecke an. Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Saradas und Adelard erkannte, die unschuldig aufsahen, während Adelard versuchte einen weiteren Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken.  
Frodo spähte hinter ihm unter den Tisch und begann dann schallend zu lachen.  
"Das erinnert mich sehr stark an zwei andere Hobbits", meinte er, "Hier hätten wir also Merry und Pippin der nächsten Generation!"  
Beim Anblick der Unschuldsmienen der beiden Hobbits musste er nur noch mehr lachen.  
Saradoc warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und schmunzelte. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er den jungen Hobbits an, dass sie von da unten hervor kommen sollten. Widerwillig gehorchten sie und als Saradas und Adelard langsam nach vorne krochen, erkannte Saradoc noch jemand anderen.   
Jetzt war es an ihm zu lachen. "Es scheint als würden nicht nur Merry und Pippin in dieser Generation weiterexistieren, sondern auch Frodo."  
Frodo blickte ihn verwundert an und bückte sich, um erneut unter den Tisch zu sehen. Lily sah ihm mit großen, unschuldigen Augen entgegen, das Gesicht zu einem verlegenen Lächeln verzogen.   
"Lily!", rief er mit einer Mischung aus Staunen und Entsetzen.   
Sie lächelte noch breiter, als sie langsam hervor gekrochen kam. Frodo schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber ein Lächeln nur schwer verbergen.  
Saradoc sah die jungen Hobbits, die sich nun nebeneinander vor ihm aufgestellt hatten und beschämt zu Boden blickten, streng an, doch hatte auch er Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.   
"Ihr solltet zum Brunnen gehen und euch Hände und Gesicht waschen!", meinte er schließlich und dem konnte Frodo nur nickend zustimmen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, eilten die Kinder in Richtung des Brunnens davon. 

Frodo und Saradoc blieben lächelnd stehen.   
"Frodo der nächsten Generation?", fragte Frodo schließlich und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Saradoc entgegnete nichts, sondern legte sich ein Stück Torte auf den Teller. Frodo betrachtete das Kuchenstück einen Augenblick.  
"Ich habe niemals heimlich von einer Hochzeitstorte genascht", meinte er dann ernst.  
Saradoc lachte. "Nein, dir genügten Maggots Pilze, Menegildas Kekse, _mein_ Pfeifenkraut,"   
Frodo brachte ihn mit einer entsetzten Handbewegung zum Schweigen und sah unschuldig und beschämt zugleich in das grinsende Gesicht seines Vetters. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille und schließlich wandte sich Frodo ab und ging wieder auf ihren Tisch zu. Unvermittelt hielt er plötzlich inne. Saradoc konnte die Sturheit in seinen Augen sehen, als er ihn wieder ansah und trotzig erklärte: "Aber keine Hochzeitstorte!"  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, brachen sie beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
"Ich fürchte, uns steht noch einiges bevor", meinte Saradoc dann und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

  
~~~

  
"Du musst jetzt unbedingt mit mir tanzen!", meinte Lily, als sie ihr Wasserglas wieder auf den Tisch stellte. Außerdem erklärte sie ihrem Vater, dass es inzwischen später' sei, und ein noch später für sie gar nicht erst in Frage käme.   
Frodo nickte. "Lass mich aber bitte erst ein wenig zu Atem kommen."  
Er hatte sich gerade erst hingesetzt, nachdem er fünf Mal mit Pippins Schwester Perle getanzt hatte und war nun etwas aus der Puste.  
Lily blickte ihn missmutig an. Viel Zeit gab sie ihm nicht um zu Atem zu kommen', schließlich hatte er ihr schon den ganzen Abend versprochen, dass er auch einmal mit ihr tanzen würde.   
"Du könntest in der Zwischenzeit ruhig noch einmal mit Adelard tanzen", meinte Frodo, der zugesehen hatte, wie seine Tochter im Laufe des Abends mit vielen Leuten getanzt hatte. Angefangen bei Elanor, über Adelard, Adalgrim und Saradas, bis hin zu Merry. Nur er hatte noch nicht mit ihr getanzt und Lily schien scheinbar unermüdlich.   
Ihre ungeduldige Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, als sie des Langen und Breiten erklärte, wie ungeschickt ihre Cousins und Freunde waren, und dass es ohnehin viel mehr Spaß machte mit Pippin, Merry, Sam oder jemanden anderem zu tanzen. Aber am Wichtigsten war, dass _er_ noch nicht mit ihr getanzt hatte und dass sie es ungerecht fand, dass er mit allen anderen tanzte, nur nicht mit ihr.  
Unrecht hatte Lily nicht, denn Frodo war ein guter Tänzer und hatte im Laufe des Abends mit vielen Hobbits getanzt. Pippins Schwestern waren nur drei von vielen. Selbst Estella hatte er einmal auf die Tanzfläche führen dürfen.   
"Du hast jetzt genug Luft geholt", meinte Lily schließlich und zog an Frodos Ärmel.  
"Einen Augenblick noch."  
Lily grummelte etwas Unverständliches und sprang ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere, während Frodo einen Schluck Bier zu sich nahm.  
"Du bist ein gefragter Tänzer", stellte Merimas fest, als er sich neben Frodo auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ und ebenfalls nach seinem Bier griff.  
Frodo nickte und wandte sich ihm mit einem etwas gequälten Ausdruck zu. "Langsam wird es mir aber genug."  
Merimas lachte. "Das kann ich mir denken."  
"Aber mit mir wirst du noch tanzen!", bestimmte Lily und blickte ihn bittend und ungeduldig zugleich an. "Bist du nun ausgeruht genug?"  
Frodo verdrehte die Augen, als er sich langsam von seinem Stuhl erhob und sich ein wenig streckte. "Ich denke schon."

Lily jubelte und zog ihn sogleich auf die Tanzfläche inmitten des großen Festsaales im Brandyschloss.   
"Bist du denn noch nicht müde?", wollte Frodo wissen, als er Lilys Hand nahm.  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Frodo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ganz glaubte er seiner Tochter nicht.   
Lily jubelte und lachte, als Frodo sie im Kreis herumwirbelte und mit ihr über die gesamte Tanzfläche hüpfte. 

Der Abend schritt voran. Inzwischen musste es bestimmt schon Mitternacht geworden sein. Lily saß auf Frodos Schoß und rieb sich die Augen.  
"Es ist spät geworden", meinte ihr Vater, dem das nicht entgangen war. "Komm, ich werde dich zu Bett bringen."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zu ihm um.  
"Aber ich bin noch gar nicht müde, siehst du?"  
Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, die zeigen sollten, wie wach sie noch war.   
Frodo strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und blickte ihr lange in die Augen, bis diese schließlich immer kleiner wurden.   
"Für mich sieht das aber ganz anders aus."  
"Nur noch ein Weilchen", bat sie und sah ihn flehend an.   
Frodo überlegte einen Augenblick. "In Ordnung, aber sobald ich es sage werde ich ohne ein Widerwort zu Bett gehen!", beendet Lily, grinste, umarmte ihn kurz und ging dann wieder zu ihrer Cousine Linda.

Die Musik hatte einige Zeit aufgehört, doch nun spielte sie erneut. Lily war noch nicht lange weg gewesen, als sie sich wieder neben Frodo setzte, der sich angeregt mit Paladin unterhielt.   
Merry tauchte plötzlich hinter ihr auf und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare.  
"Wie gefällt es dir, Kleines?"  
Lily lächelte. "Sehr gut! Estella ist hübsch!"  
"Das ist sie", meinte Merry verträumt und ein verschmitztes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.  
Frodo nahm Lily wieder auf seinen Schoß, sodass Merry sich neben ihn hinsetzen konnte. Dieser schaltete sich sogleich in das Gespräch mit Paladin ein. Lily hörte ihnen eine Weile zu, verstand jedoch nicht wirklich, wovon die Hobbits sprachen. Müde lehnte sie sich an Frodos Brust und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. 

Auch Merry verlor nach kurzer Zeit wieder das Interesse am Gespräch. Nun konzentrierte er sich auf etwas ganz anderes. Seine Augen suchten und fanden Estella. Mit einem verträumten Grinsen ließ er seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen, als sie mit ihrem Vater tanzte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn bemerkte. Sie kam auf ihn zu, küsste ihn zärtlich.   
"Es scheint ein anstrengender Tag gewesen zu sein", meinte sie.   
"Anstrengend?", fragte Merry, "Ich fühle mich noch recht gut. Ereignisreich ist vielleicht der passendere Ausdruck."  
"Ich spreche auch nicht von dir", sagte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn erneut.  
Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf Lily, die schlafend in Frodos Armen lag.  
Merry grinste. "Zweifellos ein anstrengender Tag für sie."  
Frodo wandte sich zu ihnen um, blickte auf Lily hinab und lächelte.   
"Zweifellos", bestätigte er.  


~~~~~~

~tbc~


End file.
